My Own Wonderland
by Lailliet
Summary: El Torneo de los 3 Magos ya dio comienzo, a mitad de la segunda prueba algo, un suceso nunca antes visto haciendo que magos y brujas entren en pánico. "Ella sabe demasiado". Un nuevo personaje entra alterando la realidad, sera para bien o para mal?
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Estoy cayendo, más y más profundo, todo esta tan oscuro, no veo nada, no hay luz. Tengo miedo. Pasan minutos, quizás segundos, mi pánico aumenta. Tengo esa horrible ansiedad en la boca del estómago y grito con fuerza, no me importa quedar afónica, es lo único que puedo hacer porque tengo la horrible certeza de que pronto moriré.

Algo llama mi atención, al fondo hay luz, hace un momento deje de gritar, probablemente ya me quede sin voz. Con cada metro que caigo la luz se hace más intensa, más grande, más brillante, me es imposible verla directamente. Entonces…es hora, con solo 20 años digo adiós a mi vida arrepintiéndome de tantas cosas.

La chica que caía por el túnel como Alicia en el agujero del conejo blanco llego al fondo, la luz al final del túnel no era una alucinación, las paredes rocosas desaparecían lentamente dejando un espacio luminoso. La chica creyendo llegar a su fin se cubrió el rostro esperando sentir impactarse contra la roca pero lo que sintió fue agua. Un grito ahogado por el agua emergió de su garganta; gracias a la velocidad de la caída estaba a unos cuantos metros de la superficie. Ella al sentirse aún con vida se atrevió a abrir los ojos, muy despacio. Se impactó al ver a su alrededor millones de destellos, como si fuera escarcha que emanara luz propia, a pesar de querer seguir contemplando esa maravilla el aire se le terminaba debía subir a la superficie.

Quiso nadar hacia arriba pero algo se lo impidió, una fuerza la halaba al fondo.

No, no ¡no! ¡NO!

Otra vez el pánico dominaba su mente, con desespero aumento la fuerza de sus brazadas, y aunque se esforzó todo lo que pudo la superficie se alejó cada vez más. La fuerza que la hundía la arrastro sin misericordia; la falta de aire más la presión del agua abrillantada terminó haciéndola colapsar, dejándola en la inconsciencia.

Un remolino de líquido plateado era la fuerza que la halaba, al llegar al centro del remolino fue absorbida por él.


	2. Otra Realidad

"Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de HP.

Haré un par de aclaraciones:

\- _Letra cursiva_ son pensamientos.

–**Letras en Negritas**\- es otro idioma (en este caso ingles). "

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

CAPÍTULO 1

Otra Realidad

-**Demasiada luz.**\- gruño una joven de pelo negro ondulado, negándose a despertar todavía tomo la cobija azul pálido y la sábana blanca subiéndola hasta su cabeza para escapar de la luz que le molestaba en los ojos.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, al instante pensó que algo andaba mal, esa no era su cama, mucho menos su cuarto, en su cuarto no entraba nada de luz por las múltiples cortinas que tenía colgadas en la ventana.

-**Huele a medicina.**\- fue su segunda observación aun sin descubrirse. _"Otra vez mi abuela está hospitalizada" _fue la conclusión a la que llegó, no sería la primera vez, periódicamente debían hospitalizar a su abuela para revisión médica y ella tenía que quedarse a cuidarla un par de noches hasta que cambiara de turno con su madre. Eso explicaba la excesiva luz y el olor a medicina, pero entonces… ¿Por qué había despertado en la cama?

A regañadientes se obligó a sacar la cabeza de su refugio, sintió un escalofrió, no recordaba que la clínica fuera tan fría, en cuanto se espabiló y miro a su alrededor, quiso gritar pero la voz no le salió. No sabía dónde estaba y eso la espantaba.

Estaba en una habitación enorme, con pisos y paredes de piedra antigua, ella estaba acostada en una típica cama de hospital, a su alrededor había dos hileras de camas exactamente igual a la suya que llenaban la enorme habitación de techos altos y como guinda del pastel la pared frente a su cama tenía unos hermosos ventanales que llegaban hasta el techo lo que iluminaba todo el lugar.

La joven estaba impactada, sabía qué lugar era ese, lo había visto millones de veces en películas, libros ilustrados, programas detrás de escena… y eso solo la ponía peor, porque era simplemente imposible que fuera posible, pero una voz al fondo del recinto termino sus sospechas. Frenéticamente trato de liberarse de las sabanas, en cuanto lo logro se paró de la cama a tropezones, aun con el cuerpo entumecido y sintiendo sus pies congelarse por la piedra fría llego hasta la puerta de roble.

\- Señorita, escuche la alarma de que estaba despierta y…(1)- La voz de una mujer mayor se escuchó por un corredor diferente hasta que llego al pasillo de camas, se detuvo por completo al ver a la chica levantada.- ¡Oh! Querida, no deberías estar fuera de la cama.

_No voltees, no voltees, no voltees._ Repitió una y otra vez en su mente, la mujer siguió llamándola y hablando pero sus palabras no llegaban a su cerebro. La mano de la mujer tomo su hombro dándole la vuelta y ahí estaba su peor confirmación.

_-_**Madam Pomfrey…**\- dijo apenas en un susurro rasposo. Con eso el pánico volvió. Empujó a la enfermera lejos de ella y echó a correr fuera de la enfermería. Aun cuando sus músculos protestaron por el repentino esfuerzo no le importó, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba alejarse de ahí, debía salir de ahí.

Corrió a través de largos pasillos, hasta que llego a uno más transitado, eso fue aun peor. Cientos de jóvenes, todos vestidos con túnicas negras, algunos se le quedaron mirando, eso no le importó; hecho a correr una vez más.

Forzó a su mente en salir del estado de pánico, seguía alterada pero debía moverse, empezaba a escuchar el bullicio a su alrededor. Se concentró en recordar en que piso se encontraba, cruzó en la primera escalera que encontró. Lamentablemente no se fijó por donde iba, lo que causo que se golpeara contra algo. Sintió como caía por las escaleras causando un par de raspones en sus manos y piernas que hasta ahora notaba estaban desnudas. Cuando alzo la vista se encontró que había chocado con alguien.

-Auch, que golpe. Oye ¿Estás bien? – pregunto una voz masculina.

Esto no podía ser peor, debajo de ella estaba Harry Potter con los lentes enchuecados pero era El-Niño-Que-Vivió a fin de cuentas. El mago se le quedo mirando asombro, ella no sabía si era por la cara de espanto que traía, como pudo se levantó de encima de él, corriendo escaleras abajo. A lo lejos escucho pasos corriendo, ¡La estaban buscando!

Potter se quedó tirado en el suelo tratando de comprender que había pasado, retardado escuchó el sonido de gritos alterados y pasos apresurados, vio a varios profesores correr por el pasillo, divisó a Moody que bajaba de la escalera de arriba, el hombre con su ojo giratorio lo vio desde arriba.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios haces ahí tirado? – el hombre corpulento llego hasta el muchacho, con una mano le tomo del hombro dándole impulso para que se parara.

-Profesor, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – pregunto un espabilado Potter acomodándose las gafas.

-Tenemos una fugitiva.- explico a grandes rasgos, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.- Condenada chiquilla…- Harry siguió presuroso al profesor.

-¡Señor! ¿Ella es quien cayó al lago durante la segunda prueba? – Moody asintió distraídamente mientras llegaba a la planta baja. Su ojo mágico giraba a todas partes en segundos.

-Y ahora está intentando escapar, debemos capturarla.- desde otro pasillo, Minerva Mcgonagall, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape se unieron a ellos.

-¿Alguna señal de ella Alastor? – pregunto el anciano director.

-Ninguna Albus, es muy escurridiza.- respondió Moddy con una mueca analítica.

-Le dije que no debíamos dejarla en la enfermería sin vigilancia director. Ahora está suelta en quién sabe dónde, podría ser peligrosa.- exclamó Snape con su usual mirada de desprecio.

-Yo no creo que sea peligrosa.- dijo Harry lo suficientemente alto para ser oído, Snape y Moody inmediatamente le mandaron miradas enfadadas.

-¿Por qué cree eso señor Potter? – pregunto Minerva tratando de ser comprensiva con su estudiante.

-Ella chocó conmigo hace un momento.- antes de que Snape le reprochara el haberla dejado escapar se adelantó.- Parecía aterrada, señor.- dijo mirando al director.- Perseguirla sólo la asustará más.- por la mirada rabiosa del profesor de pociones se adivinaba una tormenta pero un patronus interrumpió la conversación del grupo.

"La encontrados, está en las linderas del bosque prohibido, la tenemos acorralada."

Apenas el patronus se desvaneció los profesores fueron a la dirección indicada y Harry les siguió. Llegaron a donde se erguía la caballa de Hagrid, todo el personal docente estaba parado en el huerto de calabazas formando un semi-circulo en dirección al bosque con las varitas en alto.

-Hagrid ¿Cuál es la situación? - pidió el director amablemente en cuando llego al semi-gigante.

-Está tras ese árbol.- señalo uno particularmente grueso que estaba al principio del bosque.- No se ha adentrado al bosque y lanza una piedra a cualquiera que intente acercarse.

-Que primitivo.- bufó Snape.

-Se está defendiendo Severus.- dijo casi divertido Albus.- Educadores, bajen sus varitas. Asustan a nuestra invitada.- el profesorado confiado en que el director estaba presente acataron la orden, el anciano hizo un gesto para que se alejaran y así lo hicieron, Moody y Snape seguían recelosos. El director con paso firme se acercó hasta quedar a 3 metros del escondite de la chica.- Jovencita, soy el director Albus Dumbledore, nuestra intención no es asustarla ni herirla, si fuera tan amable de salir de su escondite podríamos aclarar varios mal entendidos.- hablo el director con ese tono cariñoso que solía usar para aparentar ser un viejito inofensivo. La morena se asomó apenas, miro al director con el ceño fruncido y volvió a esconderse.

\- Albus, esto es inútil. Con un Desmayo nos estaríamos ahorrando todo este circo.- opino Alastor de mal humor.

\- No es una amenaza Alastor.- advirtió el anciano.

-Señor ¿Puedo intentarlo?- se adelantó Harry. Inmediatamente empezaron las protestas, Dumbledore con un movimiento de su mano los silenció, dando permiso a Harry para proceder.

-¿Albus que pretendes? No puedes enviar a Potter allá.- dijo Minerva preocupada. Mientras Harry se acercaba al árbol.

\- Querida Minerva, solo un adolescente puede entender a otro.- para probar su punto hizo una seña en dirección al árbol. Harry ya había llegado a donde había estado parado el director, la chica alerta de que alguien se acercara se asomó de su escondite lista para lanzar una piedra, no que pudiera hacerle mucho daño con eso a un mago pero era todo lo que tenía como defensa personal, cuando vio a Harry se quedó quieta, expectante.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño.- alzo las manos mostrando que no llevaba su varita.- Sólo quiero hablar.- tentativamente dio otro paso, ella no atacó en cambio miró a los adultos detrás de Harry, estaban fuera de su perímetro de peligro por lo que dejó caer la piedra dejando a Harry acercarse.- Eh…hola. Tu chocaste conmigo antes ¿Recuerdas? Soy Harry P…- una mano en sus labios le hizo callar.

-Sé quién eres.- hablo ella por primera vez en un vago inglés, su voz sonaba rasposa, como si le costara mucho trabajo hablar. Miró a Harry con detenimiento, convenciéndose de que era real lo que veía. Estiro la mano hasta la frente del chico rozando su cicatriz.- Eres real.- susurró.

Harry detalló a la joven frente a él, tenía piel morena, el cabello desordenado y los ojos verdes con destellos grises aunque no parecían muy naturales ¿Un glamour quizás? La bata de la enfermería estaba llena de tierra y rota en el borde, sin mencionar que las líneas de expresión acentuadas le daban un aspecto cansado, seguro por todo stress que estaba sufriendo, comprendió que sólo era otra adolescente, perdida y confundida, incluso más que él mismo.- Sólo queremos ayudarte.- extendió una mano hacia ella. La joven le miro por largos minutos, no dudaba que las palabras del héroe mágico fueran ciertas, lo que la llenaba de incertidumbre era saberse en un mundo que supuestamente debería ser ficticio. Tomando en cuenta todas sus posibilidades era mejor ir con Potter a quedarse en ese sitio y morir estúpidamente por alguna criatura del bosque prohibido, eso pensamiento le hizo estremecer, cuanto hubiera dado por ser ignorante de los peligros de ese mundo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo en sus hombros, levanto la vista asustada; era Harry que se había quitado su túnica para colocársela a ella.- No te asustes es que parecías tener frio.- explicó algo avergonzado.

Bueno si quería volver a su hogar iba a necesitar ayuda. Con una sonrisa suave tomó la mano de Harry, eso iluminó el rostro del joven que le devolvió el gesto. Ella ya sabía que Harry era lindo pero no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable cuando sonreía así.

En el huerto de calabazas la mayoría de los profesores se había retirado por órdenes de Dumbledore, solo quedaban McGonagall, Snape y Alastor –Hagrid no se quedó alegando que alguien de su tamaño solo asustaría a la invitada- aun discutían si la repentina aparición de esta chica era peligrosa o no.

-Debemos interrogarla.- opinó Moody, su ojo mágico girado en dirección a los árboles.

-Alastor ella no es una amenaza.- reprendió la única mujer del grupo.

-Pero tampoco podemos confiar en ella.-fue la opinión de Snape.

-Caballeros por favor, dejaremos nuestra discusión para después.- se escuchó ruido de hojas crujiendo, todos voltearon a ver que Potter regresaba con la chica a su lado usando la túnica negra del adolescente.- Bien hecho Harry, bien hecho.- felicitó el anciano. Se acercó a ambos jóvenes, la chica al ver lo que pretendía Dumbledore mostro una mueca hostil y se escondió tras Harry, eran casi de la misma estatura por lo que le fue fácil ocultarse.

Todos los adultos se mostraron asombrados por tal comportamiento.- Señor, tal vez lo mejor sería volver a la enfermería, está muy alterada.- dijo Harry después de que la morena se parara en puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Sí, quizás sea lo mejor.- murmuro el anciano mirando con interés a la joven.- Profesor Snape escolte a la joven a la enfermería, después de que Madam Pomfrey le dé una poción revitalizadora podremos hablar con más calma.- Severus se acercó a Potter, para sorpresa de todos y más para el adusto educador la morena no tuvo problemas en acercarse al profesor de pociones. Severus la guió por el camino de tierra hasta la entrada del castillo, la chica observó a Dumbledore y Ojo Loco con recelo hasta que estuvo lo suficiente lejos.

-Ella…confía en el profesor Snape.- balbuceó Harry asombrado.

-Esa niña no me da buena espina Albus.- opinó Alastor con el ceño fruncido.

-Todo a su tiempo mi buen amigo, todo a su tiempo.- fue la respuesta del director comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo, los demás le siguieron.

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

(1) las negritas las estoy utilizando para referirme a otro idioma. Ya que el mundo de HP está inspirado en Inglaterra los personajes están hablando inglés. El personaje OC habla otro idioma, en el próximo capítulo revelare más sobre la inesperada visitante.

A medida que avance la historia iré aclarando un par de cosas, por el momento disfruten la historia y si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar, tratare de responder lo que pueda sin adelantarme a los hechos :3


	3. Aclaremos Algo

_En cursiva _son pensamientos.

**En negrita** es otro idioma. (**Español**)

Si alguna palabra esta entre comillas es para resaltarla nada más.

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

CAPÍTULO 2

Aclaremos Algo.

No hablaron en todo el trayecto, primero porque ella no decía nada, se dedicaba a mirar a todas partes con curiosidad y segundo porque Severus estaba muy ocupado analizando a "la invitada", el hombre noto que a pesar de que viera todo a su alrededor con ojos asombrados reconocía los pasillos que caminaban para llegar a la enfermería. Curioso, muy curioso.

Llegaron a la enfermería sin mayor contratiempo, cuando atravesaron las puertas de madera Madame Pomfrey los recibió. Mirando a la joven con una expresión severa.

-No vuelva a hacer eso.- tomo a la chica de los hombros guiándola a la cama donde había despertado.- Entiendo que pudo asustarse pero no fue muy inteligente de su parte salir huyendo, mire como está.- la enfermera siguió hablando más y más rápido haciendo que ella perdiera interés en la diatriba al entender sólo la mitad, dios como odiaba el acento inglés.

Snape carraspeó para llamar la atención de la mujer.- El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te dijera que le dieras una poción revitalizante y luego la enviaras a su despacho, es de suma importancia que hablemos con ella.- dijo el hombre muy serio.

-Quítate la túnica querida.- ordenó cuando la joven estuvo sentada en la cama.- No me importa lo que Albus diga Severus, la niña necesita atención médica y…. ¡Santo Cielo! - la joven dio un salto en la cama por el grito de la enfermera.- Mira como estas, no, no, no. Esta señorita no saldrá de aquí hasta que yo lo diga ¡Severus! - llamó con voz fuerte.- Voy por pociones a mi despacho, haz algo útil y hazle un chequeo.- sin esperar respuesta la enfermera se fue por el pasillo dejándolos solos.

Refunfuñando entre dientes el profesor se acercó a la morena.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto mientras sacaba su varita, no escucho respuesta.- ¿No me escuchaste? Te hice una pregunta.- cuando enfocó su mirada notó que ella le hacia una seña, se palmeaba la garganta.- ¿Te duele? – Sin soltar la varita acerco sus manos al cuello, tanteando, luego agito su varita, una luz roja emano de esta.- Tienes la garganta inflamada.- informó.- Creo que aún hay poción para eso en el estante.- murmuro en voz alta, fue hacia el estante y cuando encontró el frasco que necesitaba se lo tendió a la chica.- Bébetelo.

Ella frunció el ceño mirando el frasco, alzó la mirada a Severus arqueando una ceja.

-No está envenenada si es lo que piensa, la hice yo mismo.- dijo con tono amargo. Ella al escuchar quien la había preparado tomo el frasco entre sus manos dándole un sorbo. Tragar el espeso líquido fue una tortura, pero en cuanto termino de tragar sintió el efecto instantáneamente. Su laringe ya no se sentía apretada dejándole respirar con más facilidad, la magia era asombrosa. Devolvió el frasco a Severus.

-**Gracias.-** dijo ella, pero al ver que el profesor no le entendió volvió a repetir.- Gracias.

-Así que si hablas inglés.- dejó el frasco vacío en el estante, volvió donde ella estaba, esta vez concentrándose en hacer el chequeo, la mayoría eran raspones y alguno que otro golpe, no tenía huesos rotos ni daño interno.

-Apenas…Me es difícil comprender el acento inglés.- dijo después de un momento. Todo el tiempo que Severus le estuvo haciendo el chequeo ella lo miro, "_Ahora veo porque mi mamá decía que Alan Rickman parecía una señora" _fue lo que pensó, mordiéndose el labio para contener una risita que sabía el profesor no apreciaría. Ciertamente, si comparabas al actor con el verdadero Severus, la diferencia era mucha. Alan Rickman a pesar de su excelente papel en la película no se comparaba al verdadero Severus Snape. El profesor podría ser descrito fácilmente como "Masculino", alto "_Muy alto"_ pensó con agrado, de hombros anchos pero no muy corpulento, piel muy blanca aunque para ella a todos los ingleses les faltaba algo de color, el cabello para su sorpresa era más largo de lo que en un principio creyó, el cabello azabache le llegaba por los hombros. Los ángulos de su rostro eran muy marcados dándole ese aspecto serio, ciertamente por la falta de peso su nariz se veía realmente prominente, la mueca hostil y el ceño fruncido era lo que solía aterrar a los estudiantes, pero ella sabía que esa mueca era solo una fachada.

-¿Qué tanto me está viendo? – la voz amarga de Snape la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, es que…No eres como yo lo imaginaba.- ante ese comentario el ceño del hombre se frunció aún más, ella al ver su expresión se preocupó e inmediatamente tomo la manga de la túnica ajena.- ¡Espera! No quise ofenderte, es solo que…eres tan genial y misterioso. Siempre te creí alguien increíble pero ahora que te veo…- sonrió recorriendo al hombre con la mirada.- La palabra se queda corta.

Pocas cosas podían descolocarlo, al parecer ésta era una de ellas. Para alguien como Severus que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el desagrado y desprecio de la gente que alguien salida de la nada te dijera eso era choqueante.

-Albus no seas ridículo, es solo una niña no va a desatar un pandemonio.- se escuchó la voz de Pomfrey que volvía por el pasillo, al parecer con compañía.

-Popy, entiende, no sabemos nada de ella.- se escuchó la voz amistosa del director.

-¡No me importa! Se quedara aquí hasta que yo lo diga.- con esa declaración la enfermera entró en el campo de visión de ambas personas.- Severus ¿Cuál es su diagnóstico? – pregunto ella acerándose a la cama, detrás de la enfermera venía Dumbledore.

-No hay daño interno ni huesos rotos, solo raspones y moretones, sus pies son lo más preocupante ya que corrió por piedra fría y después por tierra descalza.- automáticamente la enfermera le hizo un gesto de desaprobación.- También tenía inflamada la laringe pero ya me encargue de eso.

-Excelente Severus ¿Algo más? – pregunto esta vez Dumbledore con una significativa mirada.

El hombre estuvo a punto de decirle lo que la chica le había dicho pero un ligero tirón en su manga le hizo voltear viendo el rostro de la morena, ella le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza pidiendo silencio. Severus realmente sin saber porque cedía dijo.- Acabo de administrarle la poción director, tarda un poco en hacer efecto.

-Bien, entonces comprobémoslo.- Pomfrey hizo un gesto para que Snape se apartara.- ¿Cómo te llamas querida?

No sabía si era por el tono pomposo o si su inglés estaba muy oxidado pero le costó entenderle a la enfermera lo que dijo.- Katerina.- respondió.

-¿Qué edad tiene? - pregunto la enfermera mientras dejaba frascos en la mesa auxiliar y los examinaba, pensando en cual darle primero.

-19 años.- Pomfrey y Snape voltearon a verla sorprendidos.- ¿Qué?

\- Nada…- contesto la enfermera, procediendo a tomar una de las pociones pasándosela a Katerina para que la bebiera.- Es inesperada su edad. No tiene la estatura correspondiente.

\- Mido 156 cm.- respondió molesta, prácticamente le dijeron enana, tomo el frasco bebiéndose el contenido de un trago, haciendo una mueca de asco al tragarlo.- No es mi culpa que ustedes los ingleses sean tan altos.

\- Oh, que descuidada soy. Se me ha olvidado la crema para los raspones, voy por ella.- anunció Pomfrey. Dumbledore hizo un gesto a Snape para que acompañara a la mujer. Cuando él y Katerina estuvieron solos centro su atención en ella.

\- Señorita Katerina.- llamó el director, intentó dar un paso hacia la morena pero al ver que esta retrocedía se quedó en su lugar.- ¿Podría decirme cuál es el motivo de su llegada? – ella le miro largamente con los ojos entrecerrados.- Señorita…

\- Ya lo oí.- respondió de mala gana a Dumbledore.- Vamos a dejar algo en claro, no tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí ni de qué manera fue que sucedió tal milagro pero no soy un peligro.- miro de frente al viejo, hablando firme.- Estoy segura de que tiene tantas dudas como yo, responderé sus preguntas solo si McGonagall y Severus están presentes y por nada del mundo quiero que Ojo Loco esté presente ni remotamente cerca de mí ¿Fui clara?

Dumbledore no pudo más que mirar a la morena estupefacto, nadie nunca le había hablado así y menos una muchachita que no tenía mucho de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad. Le molestaba, ¿Acaso no estaba consciente de quien era Albus Dumbledore? No, al parecer si lo sabía sino no le hubiera hablado de esa manera, debía averiguar más sobre ella y pronto.

Al final Dumbledore sonrió lo más amable que pudo.- Transparente.- cuando Pomfrey y Snape volvieron los habitantes de la habitación seguían en la misma posición que los dejaron, aunque el ambiente se había tornado muy tenso.- Severus, por favor acompáñame.- dijo al pocionista, luego giro a ver a la enfermera.- Popy cuando termines con la señorita envíala a mi oficina por favor, también consíguele algo de ropa, gracias.- el hombre camino a la salida siendo seguido por Severus.

-¡Oiga! ¡Alto! ¿Dónde está mi ropa? – grito Katy desde el camastro. El director a punto de salir se giró a verla, su sonrisa siendo incómodamente amable.

\- ¿No creerá que es muy inteligente deambular por el castillo con un pantalón corto y una camiseta en esta época del año o sí? – a regañadientes ella tuvo que darle la razón al viejo, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta solo volteó el rostro dando a entender que no le hablaría.

Fuera de la enfermería Dumbledore y Snape caminaban rumbo a la oficina del primero, el director envió un patronus ordenando una reunión en su oficina de inmediato. Cuando llegaron McGonagall, Moody, Madame Maxime e Igor Karkaroff ya los esperaban. Dumbledore caminó hasta su escritorio, dejándose caer en la silla pesadamente.

Moody con su expresión poco amistosa se acercó al escritorio.- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué averiguaron?

-No mucho, solo sabemos que se llama Katerina.- antes de que alguien dijera algo se adelantó.- Dijo que respondería todas nuestras preguntas solo si solo estábamos Minerva, Severus y yo.

\- ¡Eso es inaudito! – estallo Madame Maxime con su acento francés. Igor se quedó parado junto a Severus.- ¡Esa mocosa no puede poner condiciones, es una intrusa!

\- No pensaras de verdad aceptar o si ¿Albus? – inquirió el ex auror.

-Me temo que ya he aceptado, Alastor.- respondió en un suspiro Dumbledore.

-Si lo pensamos un poco, es una conducta normal.- intervino McGonagall.- Ya vieron su reacción cuando despertó, lo mejor es interrogarla en un grupo pequeño.

-También noté algo particular.- intervino Snape por primera vez.- Ella no posee un núcleo mágico.- todos en la oficina enmudecieron por la nueva información.- Por lo tanto no es peligrosa, al menos no para nosotros.- Igor y Madame Maxime parecieron estar de acuerdo con esa nueva información ya que lo único que dijeron fue un "Manténganos informados" antes de dirigirse a la salida del despacho.

\- ¿Es una muggle? – preguntó Minerva saliendo apenas del mutismo.- Eso…no puede ser, es decir, un muggle no puede encontrar Hogwarts, mucho menos atravesar las barreras.

-Lo es.- afirmo Snape.- Cuando le estaba haciendo el chequeo, busqué si sus niveles de magia sufrieron algún daño pero no encontré su núcleo mágico, por lo tanto es una muggle.

-Aun si fuera una muggle, no es una muggle cualquiera.- se adelantó Moody.- Cuando huyó de la enfermería sabía exactamente por cual pasillo escabullirse para que no la encontráramos. Ella sabe algo. ¡No podemos solo confiar en lo que diga!

\- Estás siendo paranóico Alastor.- dijo Minerva rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Siempre alerta! Ese es mi lema.- Severus bufó, el ojo mágico de Moody giró directo hacia él, a punto de decir algo Dumbledore intervino.

\- Hay algo que podemos hacer.- intervino Dumbledore, con su varita conjuro un Accio, de entre uno de los estantes voló una mochila morada con diseños de colores muy extravagantes, algo nunca antes visto por los magos.- Esta…mochila cayo con ella, el joven Krum la encontró flotando a unos metros de la orilla del lago. ¿Alastor nos harías el favor? – el mago alzo su varita conjurando un Revelio, nada ocurrió, intento con otros hechizos pero nada sucedía.- Al parecer no tiene ninguna clase de protección ni maleficio.- analizo el viejo, con la varita hizo un par de movimientos provocando que el contenido de la mochila se desplegara en un escritorio, todos aguantaron la respiración al encontrar dos muñecos, uno de Harry Potter y otro de Severus Snape. Los muñecos estaban hechos de estambre, como tejidos, no poseían nariz ni boca solo dos grandes botones con el color correspondiente a los ojos de cada uno. Cada muñeco era exacto a su persona, hasta Potter tenía la cicatriz bordada en hilo rojo. Ambos muñecos estaban algo mal trechos por el chapuzón que recibieron.

-Albus, esto… ¿Qué significa? – pregunto preocupada Minerva. Severus se quedó estático viendo a su "yo" miniatura. Dumbledore junto con Moody continuo viendo el contenido de la mochila, encontrando un par de aparatos que desconocían, una especie de navaja retráctil….

\- No tengo idea.- respondió al fin el director con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué dices Alastor?

\- No hay nada peligroso, solo esta clase de navaja.- con la varita le hacía dar vueltas para verlo.- Lo único preocupante son estos muñecos.- dejo la navaja encima del escritorio mirando una vez más los muñecos.

Severus no presto atención a nada de la conversación, atrapado en sus propios pensamientos. Desde la llegada de…Katerina, todo se había vuelto un caos, desde alarmar a todo el mundo, salir huyendo como si un Dementor la estuviera persiguiendo, hasta alterar su propia calma con semejantes palabras de asombro y ¡Ahora esto!

Unos suaves toquidos en la puerta lo hicieron salir de su mente, vagamente escuchó como Dumbledore pedía a Ojo Loco que se retirara, cuando el ex auror abrió la puerta dejando ver a la morena, ahora vestida con el uniforme del colegio. Antes no lo había notado pero a pesar de su estatura Katerina delataba su edad con sus atributos femeninos, ahora sin el cabello cubierto de ramitas y peinado se daba cuenta de que parecía más madura de lo que ella decía, quizás fuera por la expresión seria, aunque los ojos verdes le daban un toque infantil, la chica era incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad por el castillo. Severus se preguntó ¿Por qué demonios estaba notando todas esas cosas? Con un gruñido dio la espalda a la recién llegada.

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

Del otro lado del castillo en la sala común de Gryffindor Harry por fin entraba por el retrato de la dama gorda, el moreno vio a sus amigos sentados frente a la chimenea, fue con ellos.

-Hola chicos.- saludó sentándose junto a Ron, Hermione estaba en un sillón individual con un libro en el regazo como siempre.

-Hola compañero.- respondió el saludo el pelirrojo.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó la castaña prestando atención a Potter. Ron bufó, a veces Hermione se comportaba como una madre.

\- Hermione déjalo ser, apenas acaba de llegar.- Ron entonces se inclinó a Harry con una sonrisa.- Compañero ¿Te enteraste? La chica que cayó al lago ayer, ¡Dicen que hoy despertó e intento huir! Fue todo un escándalo, todos los profesores estaban locos buscándola.- Ron estaba que se desternillaba de risa.

-¡Ron! – regañó Hermione.- Esto es serio. No se sabe nada de ella, podría ser una seguidora de tu-sabes-quien.

-Estas exagerando.- rezongó simplemente el pelirrojo.

-Yo me encontré con ella.- murmuró Harry. Ese comentario hizo que sus amigos voltearan a verlo con los ojos abiertos.- Bueno en realidad cayó sobre mí.

-¿Te ataco? – casi grito Hermione alarmada.

-¡No! No. Ella bajaba las escaleras y chocó conmigo.

\- Que loco.- silbo Ron.- ¿Te dijo algo?

-No. Más bien era como si no se creyera que fuero yo.- Hermione le hizo un gesto de "Explícate", suspiró pasándose las manos por la cara.- Cuando la seguimos al bosque estaba tirando piedras a quien se acercara.- Ron se rio por esto, Hermione inmediatamente le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué acaso no tenía varita? – pregunto aun riendo.

-No. Oigan esto…-hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.- Cuando Dumbledore intento acercarse lo rechazo, no lo quería cerca y cuando yo me acerque no hubo problemas…

-Harry eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte.- volvió a regañar la castaña. Harry no hizo mucho caso y siguió hablando.

-Al final la convencí de volver al castillo, pero hay algo que me intriga.

-¿Qué Harry? – le insto Hermion, podía rezongar todo lo que quisiera sobre mantener el decoro y seguir las reglas pero como buena Gryffindor Hermione no podía negar su innata curiosidad.

-Cuando Dumbledore quiso acercarse ella se escondió detrás de mí, así que le pidió a Snape que la llevara de vuelta a la enfermería ¡No se resistió!

-Con Snape… ¿Se fue con Snape y no con Dumbledore? – pregunto incrédula Hermione.- Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Es como si no confiara en él.- aporto Harry inseguro.

-¿Por qué no habría de confiar en Dumbledore? – esta vez pregunto ron confundido.

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

Wojoo! Nuestra visitante misteriosa ahora tiene nombre y rostro . ¿Qué ocurrirá después? O.O

Como siempre si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme. Agradezco los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior.


	4. ¿Quien eres?

_En cursiva _son pensamientos.

**En negrita** es otro idioma (**Español)**

Si alguna palabra esta entre comillas es para resaltarla nada más.

Agradezco a yumeatelier y a jess Granger s por sus buenos deseos y comentarios. Ustedes me motivan a continuar ;)

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

CAPÍTULO 3

¿Quién eres?

La oficina quedó en silencio después de que Ojo Loco salió, Katerina se quedó cerca de la puerta viendo toda la oficina, por un momento Dumbledore pensó que estaba buscando algo, quizás esperaba una trampa pero entonces notó el brillo en los ojos verdes y la sutil curvatura de los labios.  
_"Está emocionada" _pensó el director.

-Katerina.- llamó Dumbledore.- Veo que ya está recuperada, me alegro.- la morena lo vio y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada de desconfianza.- Tuvimos una pequeña reunión hace un momento y…- ella dejo de prestarle atención cuando vio sus cosas esparcidas sobre una mesa como si fueran evidencia de un delito.

-¡Revisaron mis cosas! – les gritó.- No tienen derecho, no he hecho nada malo.- caminó hasta la mesa, la capa que Harry le dio ondeando tras ella.- ¿Dónde está mi **cuchilla**? – se giró a los mayores, al parecer ninguno le entendió.- Mi **cuchilla. ¿**No saben lo que es una **cuchilla**? – Se pasó la mano por la cara, debía mejorar su inglés.- El pequeño cuchillo azul con la hojilla retráctil.

-Oh, ese artefacto. Alastor se lo ha llevado para examinarlo.- respondió el hombre de cabello cano. Eso molestó mucho a Katerina y antes de que ella volviera hablar McGonagall se acercó con calma.

-Prometiste responder un par de preguntas.- le recordó amablemente, Katy miro a la profesora un momento, no valía la pena ponerse histéricos, al menos no antes de tiempo, estaba segura que lo que diría alteraría bastante a los profesores. La morena se sentó en un sillón señalado.- Sólo por curiosidad ¿Por qué carga ese cuchillo con usted?

\- No es un arma.- explicó calmadamente.- Aunque sirve bastante bien para autodefensa.- negó con su mano, mejor no desviarse de tema.- Soy artista, la cuchilla es una mis herramientas de trabajo.- eso pareció satisfacer la curiosidad de la mujer por lo que se sentó en otro sillón.

-Señorita Katerina.- llamó Albus.- ¿Podría explicarnos esto? – señalo al par de muñecos tejidos un poco mal trechos, ignorando el hecho de que seguían invadiendo la privacidad de sus pertenencias ella se paró yendo hasta el escritorio con una mueca de tristeza.

\- **Se arruinaron…y tanto que me costó hacerlos**.- tomo a mini Severus entre sus manos acariciando los ojos de botón negro. Un carraspeo le hizo quitar su atención del muñeco.- Los hice yo, mini Harry era un regalo para una amiga pero ahora que se mojaron no podré dárselo. Son solo muñecos, no son mágicos, tampoco se aplican a magia VUDU, es decorativo.- explicó al final. Ella miro la mesa donde estaban sus cosas.- ¿Nada se salvó verdad? – sin esperar respuesta fue a la mesa con mini Severus aun en la mano, paso la mirada por los objetos poniendo una descomunal cara de desconsuelo cuando se topó con su teléfono, estaba apagado, intento prenderlo y no hizo nada, también le saco la batería encontrando todos los circuitos húmedos.- **Mierda.**

**\- **Señorita…-empezó Dumbledore pero ella le detuvo.

\- Deje el "señorita". Es un poco fastidioso después de las primeras 20 veces.- volvió a su asiento con el teléfono en la mano, quizás si lo metía en arroz un par de horas absorbería la humedad y con suerte encendería, aunque no tenía caso ¿Cierto? El castillo no posee conectores de electricidad y por lo que sabía su teléfono podría explotar por culpa de la magia, mejor dejarlo así.- ¿Qué año es?

\- ¿Perdón? – los profesores se miraron entre sí, dudosos.

\- Necesito saber qué año es.

\- 1994.- respondió Minerva, todos notaron como ella se quedaba congelada, una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro.

\- ¿El cáliz de fuego? – los tres adultos se tensaron al escucharla.- ¿Estoy en el torneo de los tres magos? ¿Cuántas pruebas han pasado? ¿Ya se llevaron a los dragones? ¿Puedo verlos? **Oh dios** ¡Siempre he querido ver dragones! Dragones de verdad.- ella continuó hablando y hablando y haciendo preguntas, los profesores estaban horrorizados por la cantidad de información que una simple muggle manejaba, ni siquiera los representantes de los alumnos que eran muggles tenían acceso a tanta información. Albus se levantó de su puesto con la varita en mano, cuando la morena captó ese movimiento se quedó callada, mirando con recelo la varita de sauco.- Alto, alto…- dejó caer el teléfono cuando se levantó del sillón para esconderse tras el respaldo en un inútil intento de protección.- Puedo explicarlo.

\- Entonces hágalo.- rezongó Snape con los dientes apretados, él no sacó la varita pero estaba listo para blandirla si era necesario.

\- Como pudo ver durante el chequeo no poseo un núcleo mágico, así que soy una muggle, completamente muggle.- lo dejó en claro para que Dumbledore dejara de apuntarle con la varita aunque no causó ningún tipo de efecto.- ¿Cómo pase las barreras de seguridad si tomamos en cuenta que no poseo dicho núcleo? No tengo la menor idea y mucho menos de como llegue aquí. No sé lo que me trajo aquí y no estoy tan alterada como debería porque nada de esto me sorprende, al menos no la parte de que exista la magia y criaturas más allá de mi comprensión, solo el hecho de que estoy en un mundo al que no pertenezco.

\- Bien, creo que eso resuelve las dudas más importantes.- tuvo que reconocer el director, un brillo calculador escondido detrás de los lentes de media luna, bajó levemente la varita pero no la guardó.

\- Me parece un poco absurdo…-comenzó Snape.- Que en verdad esté tan calmada con respecto a descubrir que la magia en verdad es real. En primer lugar no debería estar aquí, pero dadas las circunstancias es un hecho inevitable. También este el detalle de que posee demasiada información para tratarse de una muggle.

\- Un buen punto mi muchacho.- felicito Albus.

\- Que observador.- dijo con sarcasmo, no dejó su lugar detrás del sillón, no se iba a mover de ahí hasta que viera que guardaban todas las varitas.- **Aunque tratándose de ti es normal.-** suspiró, no iba a ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo de lo contrario tendría a un desquiciado Ojo Loco, un atosigante Dumbledore y un amargado Snape tras sus pasos.- De acuerdo, me descubriste. Ciertamente Hogwarts y toda la comunidad mágica no me es desconocida a pesar de ser muggle, pero solo lo sé porque yo no pertenezco aquí.- refiriéndose a todo ese universo en general.- De dónde vengo la magia no existe, al menos no de la manera que ustedes la conocen, la magia en mi mundo es entretenimiento.

\- ¿Cómo explica su rápida aceptación entonces? – intervino McGonagall.

\- **No me queda de otra.-** se resignó.- Escuchen, esto es difícil de comprender. Yo no pertenezco a este universo, aun así los conozco a cada uno de ustedes, también conozco hechizos, contra hechizos, elaboración de pociones, criaturas mágicas e historia, no solo eso, se absolutamente todos los sucesos pasados y presentes.- no menciono futuros porque lo creyó innecesario. Observó el rostro de los profesores, no le creían absolutamente nada.

\- Exijo una prueba.- siseó Snape, la conversación se hacía cada vez más absurda y eso le molestaba. Katerina aguanto las ganas de reírse, sus ojos brillaron con travesura, salió de su refugio apenas lo suficiente para poder moverse.

\- Una prueba, bien. Te daré una prueba, veamos si reconoces esto.- respiro hondo para luego ver a Snape con ese aire de superioridad que el mismo hombre portaba.- "Nadie agitara sus varitas ni hará encantamientos tontos en esta clase. Por lo tanto supongo que muchos de ustedes no apreciaran el valor que tiene la ciencia y el arte de la creación de pociones pero aquellos que serán pocos que posean la predisposición.- se tomó los extremos de la túnica cruzando los brazos, un gesto típico en el profesor.- Les enseñare como dominar la mente y hechizar los sentidos…Le enseñaré como embotellar la fama, generar la gloria e incluso ponerle un alto a la muerte…Aunque quizás…muchos de ustedes hayan venido a Hogwarts dotados de habilidades tan formidables que se sienten con la confianza ¡…De no prestar atención! - ya en este punto Katerina sonreía divertida por la expresión que tenía Snape, pudo notar como el hombre palidecía al reconocer cada exacta palabra de su discurso en la primera clase de pociones de Harry hace 3 años. Katy se acercó entonces al mini Harry que aún estaba sobre el escritorio del director.- Ah, sí.- murmuró.- Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad.- tomo al muñeco entre sus manos como si estuviera hablando con el verdadero Harry Potter.- ¿Qué obtendría si agrego polvo de raíces de Asfódelo a una infusión de Ajenjo? ¿No lo sabe? –mini Harry no respondió.- Entonces dígame… ¿Exactamente a donde iría si tuviera que buscar un Bezoar? – miro a mini Harry con el ceño fruncido y murmuro un "No lo sé, señor" imitando la voz del chico.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Acónito y Luparia? - "No lo sé, señor" volvió a repetir con una risita.-…Que pena...Es claro que la fama no lo es todo ¿o sí? Señor Potter".- hizo que la cabeza de mini Harry se moviera negativamente simultáneamente a la suya que se movía de igual manera.

El hombre no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna en cuanto ella calló. Era imposible, impensable. ¿Cómo había logrado saber aquello? Podría pensar que quizás algún alumno de aquella clase pudo haberle dicho, pero era bastante improbable. Ella apenas y había hablado con Potter, y dudaba bastante que el mocoso tuviese tan buena memoria como para recitar cada exacta palabra que él había dicho. Por ende, aquello aplicaba a que solo había tenido contacto con Potter, ningún otro alumno pudo haberle dicho algo referente… Sus ojos se entrecerraron, la mandíbula apretándose, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Parece que mi prueba solo te hizo sospechar más de mi.- ok, tenía que admitirlo, esa fue una jugada muy estúpida pero no pudo evitarlo, la cara cara de Severus era todo un poema, valía la pena hacer todo ese espectáculo tan sólo para sacarle esa expresión de incrédulo asombro.- Ahora, tengo una pregunta ¿Dónde estoy? – quiso retomar la preguntas que hizo antes de que Dumbledore la amenazara con la varita.

-Estas en el Colegio Howarts de Magi…-comenzó Dumbledore pero fue interrumpido.

-Lo siento no me explique bien, me refería a qué punto del año escolar ¿Qué ha ocurrido hasta ahora?

\- Los campeones ya pasaron dos pruebas...- comenzó Minerva, Snape la fulmino con la mirada, no deberían estar dándole información.

-Entonces solo queda el laberinto.- afirmo la morena. McGonagall se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-Nadie menciono que la prueba es un laberinto.- señaló Albus.

-No hace falta, ya lo sé, solo quiero ubicarme.- se volvió a sentar en el sillón sintiéndose sólo un poquito más segura.- Cambiando de tema, imagino que no tienen la menor idea de cómo podré volver a mi universo.

-Estoy seguro de que podremos hallar una solución a su problema, Katerina.- respondió Dumbledore al fin guardando su varita.- Mientras tanto deberás quedarte en los terrenos del colegio, podría ser peligroso.

-** ¿Exactamente para quién? **– bufó la morena.- ¿Dónde me quedare?

\- Podemos seleccionarte en una de las casas.- propuso el director.

-Pero Albus ella ya no tiene la edad para cursar y como pretendes que curse las materias practicas.- intervino McGonagall contrariada. Le agradaba McGonagall por eso, siempre se podía contar con ella para traer la lógica a la cabeza de Dumbledore.

\- Su estatura la hace pasar fácilmente por un estudiante.- dijo Snape burlándose de ella.

\- ¡No me llames enana! – protestó ella.- La profesora McGonagall tiene razón, no puedo cursar las clases, la mayoría de ellas son mágicas y les recuerdo que soy muggle.

\- ¿Qué solución propones entonces? – rezongó Snape ya exasperado con ella, no estaban llegando a nada.

\- Puedo ser la asistente del profesor Snape.- propuso de prisa.

-¿Qué? Oh no, eso sí que no.

\- Es perfecto, en pociones casi no se necesitan movimientos de varitas, todas las instrucciones están en los libros y el profesor Snape estaría ahí para asegurarse de que no explote nada.- dijo con entusiasmo ¡Trabajar con Severus! Que emoción.

\- Es completamente absurdo…- comenzó el pelinegro pero al voltear a ver a su mentr se dio cuenta del ligero brillo calculador en sus ojos azules.- Albus, no estarás si quiera considerándolo.

\- Oh, mi muchacho pero si es una excelente solución, incluso podrás vigilarla de cerca.- le dijo en un tono de voz confidencial.

\- ¿Y dónde se supone que se va a quedar? Sería sumamente inapropiado alojarla en mis aposentos.- Minerva fue la única en notar la coloración en las mejillas de la morena por tal sugerencia.

\- Podría quedarme en Gryffindor.- sugirió Katy.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que pertenece a Gryffindor? – protestó Minerva.

-De todas la casas prefiero estar en Gryffindor y si voy a estar en Howarts por no sé cuánto tiempo tengo derecho a escoger en que casa voy a quedarme, escojo Gryffindor.

-Típica actitud Gryffindor.- halago el director.- ¿Minerva? –La sub directora analizó a Katerina largamente suspirando al final.

-Deberás acatar todas las reglas, no importa si estás aquí por circunstancias extraordinarias. Serás tratada como todos.

-No esperaba menos.- sonrió Katerina.

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMWO+

Otro capítulo reeditado. Como se darán cuenta aquí si hay un par de cambios bastante importantes y ahora la actitud de Katerina es mucho más creíble, gracias de nuevo por los comentarios.


	5. ¿Aliada o Enemiga?

_En cursiva _son pensamientos.

**En negrita** es otro idioma (**Español)**

Si alguna palabra esta entre comillas es para resaltarla nada más.

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

CAPÍTULO 4

¿Aliada o Enemiga?

Aun no podía creerlo, apenas McGonagall le dejó en el dormitorio de chicas de Gryffindor se tiró a la cama y uso una almohada para gritar lo más fuerte que pudo.

**-Estoy en Howarts, por todos los cielos estoy en…-** volvió a gritar, se levantó de la cama y dio vueltas por toda la habitación y luego se aceró a la ventana abriéndola, desde ese lugar podía ver toda la explanada que era el bosque prohibido y si sacaba la cabeza podía ver el colegio desde lo alto, después de 10 segundos que el viento helado le congelara la sonrisa decidió que era hora de cerrar la ventana.- **Estoy en Hogwarts.-** repitió aun si podérselo creer. Más calmada se volvió a acostar en la cama que le tocaba a ella mirando el techo del doncel.- **Estoy en la 4ta película**.- sopesó.- **Según Dumbledore caí al lago al finalizar la segunda prueba, si calculo bien para este punto Barty Crauch debería estar muerto.-** se giró en la cama, por suerte desde su posición podía seguir viendo la ventana.- **No, al yo llegar aquí cambie los hechos… ¿Eso quiere decir que Crauch sigue vivo? **– soltando un largo suspiro se volvió a levantar de la cama, no podía estar quieta, no cuando tenía tanta energía acumulada.- **Un momento, ¡Si llegue aquí entonces podría cambiar los hechos! Aunque eso sería peligroso**.- hizo un gesto de exasperación.- **¡No me importa! Estar aquí ya es un peligro, además no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, voy a terminar esta guerra a como dé lugar. -** dijo decidida. Si iba a estar en ese universo iba a disfrutar cada aventura que se le presentara en frente y si en el proceso podía salvar a sus personajes favoritos aún mejor.

Eran apenas las 2 de la tarde y McGonagall le había dicho que debía esperar hasta la cena para salir de la torre, primero acomodó su bolso en la cama, quería ver si nada le faltaba, hizo un rápido recuento: mini Harry y Severus de crochet estaban a un lado, su teléfono inservible, por suerte los lápices y bolígrafos en su cartuchera estaban bien y el maquillaje podía usarlos, la libreta donde tenía anotadas un montón de cosas.- **Inservible.-** con suerte alguien podría lanzarle un hechizo de secado, todo lo electrónico que tenía en el bolso era inutilizable.- **Que desgracia.**\- los pendrive, el mp3 y la tarjeta de memoria, todo mojado e inútil.- **Simplemente perfecto. **\- guardando todo en el baúl de su cama bajó a la sala común.

Estuvo admirando por un buen rato todo lo que había en la sala, la cálida decoración de los muebles en madera y diferentes tonalidades de rojo, alfombras amarillas con bordes rojos. Dios ¿En qué estaba pensando Gryffindor cuando hizo esa decoración? Era dañina para los ojos, incluso sin acercarse al hogar(1) sentía calor por la gran saturación de rojos.

Se dejó caer en un mullido sofá, del bolsillo se sacó el teléfono, bien podría intentar hacerlo funcionar, de todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer y Snape prácticamente le gruñó que no quería verla sino hasta mañana.

El tiempo se le paso volando y solo había logrado desarmarlo hasta el último tornillo pero no lograba que prendiera de ninguna manera, al parecer la caída en el lago le afecto mucho, eso sin mencionar las horas que paso húmedo antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba mojado. Se había rendido y había dejado el teléfono encima de la mesa cuando escucho ruido fuera del cuadro, fijo la vista en un reloj colgado en la pared, noto que faltaba solo una hora para la cena.

El alboroto se desato en la sala común cuando todos los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar presurosos a las habitaciones para dejar las mochilas. El trio dorado paso tranquilamente, hablaban entre ellos hasta que Hermione fijo la vista en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-¿Quién es ella? – rápidamente Ron y Harry siguieron la vista de su amiga. Harry sonrió al reconocer a la morena. Sin decir nada a sus amigos se acercó a Katerina, cuando estuvo a su lado le tocó suavemente el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Hola.- saludó torpemente, ella volteo a verlo y en cuanto le reconoció le sonrió.- ¿Cómo estás? No supe nada de ti después de que saliste del bosque.

-Estoy bien.- le restó importancia al asunto, palmeo el asiento a su lado indicándole a Harry que se sentara. El pelinegro obedeció a la petición.

\- Me alegro ¿Qué haces aquí? – refiriéndose a porque estaba dentro de la torre de Gryffindor.

\- Ya que no tengo idea de cómo llegue aquí, tomando en cuenta que soy muggle, Dumbledore me ha dado la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo en el colegio.- comenzó a recoger las piezas de su celular.- Seré una Gryffindor por tiempo indefinido.- a ese punto de la conversación Hermione no pudo seguir más tiempo apartada.

\- ¿Cómo que te quedaras aquí? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore no nos ha dicho nada de esto? – dijo la castaña muy rápido. Katerina solo se le quedo mirando fijo y Harry estaba con una cara de vergüenza inigualable.

-** Eres más irritante de lo que pensaba.-** murmuro para sí comenzando a reconstruir su teléfono.- Primero, no tengo por qué responder tus preguntas. Segundo, estas siendo indiscreta. Tercero, si algo no te agrada ve a hablarlo con el mismo Dumbledore.- Hermione se sintió indignada ante las palabras cortantes de la morena, antes de que ésta pudiera replicar un carraspeo al otro lado del sillón les hizo girar, Ron estaba mirando detenidamente lo que Katerina tenía en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso? – el pelirrojo no sabía si sentir curiosidad o desconfianza.

-Oh…- ella miro el aparato a medio armar.- Algo muggle, nada importante.- respondió con simpleza recolocándole la pantalla. Ron frunció el ceño por la respuesta evasiva. Claro que la pelinegra no contaba con que un nacido muggle de otro año se acercara a ellos.

\- ¿Ese es un teléfono? – se asombró mucho al no verle los botones, amenas tenía tres a un costado y el resto era una gran pantalla (2).- Nunca había visto un modelo como ese, a mi papá le dieron uno en su compañía, nos dijeron que era uno de los modelos más recientes pero éste no se parece en nada al de mi papá ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Es un modelo Beta, aún está a prueba.- respondió, rápidamente guardándose el teléfono en lo pliegues de la túnica para que no pudiera verlo detenidamente.- Harry, ¿Me acompañas al comedor? Muero de hambre.- sin esperar respuesta se levantó del sofá dejando al nacido muggle con la palabra en la boca. Harry siguió a la morena por el retrato, como era de esperar Hermione y Ron se les unieron.

-Entonces te quedaras en Hogwarts.- dijo Harry, Katerina asintió, el chico de lentes notó que llevaba el uniforme del colegio y la túnica el escucho de Gryffindor.- En Gryffindor.- ella volvió a asentir.- ¿Por qué?

-Fue mi petición. No quiero rondar por los pasillos como alma en pena por no tener nada que hacer en todo el día. A cambio de quedarme aquí seré la asistente del profesor Snape.- Hermione aun la miraba con desconfianza.

\- ¿Snape? – interrumpió Ron poniendo cara de sufrido.- ¿Quién te hizo semejante maldad?

\- Nadie Ronald.- dijo la morena rodando los ojos.- Yo lo propuse.- Harry y Ron se le quedaron mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Porque es lo más lógico.- dijo simplemente, no era necesario que ellos supieran que propuso eso sólo porque le gustaba el profesor Snape. Hermione aun la miraba con desconfianza.

-Es curioso que el sombrero te seleccionara en Gryffindor.- comento el pelirrojo. Katerina rio, negó con la cabeza.

-El sombrero no me selecciono.- hizo una pausa dramática más por alterar los nervios de Hermione que por otra cosa.- Yo escogí estar con los leones.- Harry se impresionó por esa revelación.

-¿Cuál fue tu motivo? – quiso saber Harry quien pensaba que era el único que decidió estar en una casa y no que lo seleccionaron.

-Fácil. Quería estar cerca de ti.- las palabras de la morena hicieron sonrojar al chico, eso no era una mentira.

Durante la cena Katerina se fijó en todos los rostros del comedor, las similitudes con los personajes que ella conocía eran extraordinarias. En la mesa de Slytherin pudo ver a Draco, cuando Ron también notó al rubio y comenzó a insultarle rodó los ojos, se alejó de la mesa, iba a hablar con Draco como de lugar.

Ya entrada la noche el trio dorado se escabullo al cuarto de chicos de 4to año, Ron y Harry sentados en la cama del primero y Hermione en la de Harry. Estaban aprovechando que sus compañeros de cuarto aún estaban en la sala común y tenían todo el cuarto para ellos.

-No confío en ella.- bufo la castaña.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto un fastidiado Potter, desde hacía un buen rato que Granger estaba en el mismo punto.

-Harry, tú mismo la viste. ¡Es una cínica! – se levantó de la cama caminando de un lado al otro.- Además ¿No lo notaste? Es una muggle pero es como si lo supiera todo sobre la magia.

-Hermione no sé si te fijaste pero parecía niña en una dulcería, no paraba de torcer el cuello para mirar a todas partes.- aportó Ron no muy convencido de lo que decía la chica.

-¿En serio no se dan cuenta? – miró a los chicos exasperada.- Harry tú mismo lo dijiste.- señalo al moreno.- Cuando estaban en el bosque prohibido se acercó al profesor Snape sin titubear, ¿Qué tal si es una espía?

\- Es una idea un poco ridícula ¿No te parece? – una voz se escuchó desde la puerta, cuando el trio se giró Katerina estaba ahí parada con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.- A ver si aprenden a hacer un hechizo silenciador.

-¿Escuchaste todo? – Harry se levantó preocupado de la cama. La morena negó con la cabeza.

-Solo la parte don podría ser una espía.- Hermione tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzada, ella estuvo a punto de disculparse pero Katy simplemente le hizo un gesto para que se callara.-No quiero saberlo. Venía a decirle a Hermione que seremos compañeras de cuarto, pero ahora solo te diré que no hace falta que tengas un ojo abierto durante la noche, yo no soy el enemigo.- le gruño a la Gryffindor.- Harry mañana quisiera hablar contigo, en privado.

-Podemos hacerlo ahora.- se ofreció él.

-No, estoy cansada. Hablaremos mañana.- hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse, salió del cuarto de los chicos. Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien hecho.- dijo Ron yéndose a acostar en su cama.

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

Para la mañana siguiente, cuando los Gryffindors bajaron a desayunar Katerina ya estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Draco Malfoy…

-Alto… ¿Qué? – exclamó Ron estupefacto.- ¿Qué hace ella con el cretino de Malfoy? –Harry y Hermione estaban igual de confundidos que el pelirrojo. La morena rio por algo que dijo Malfoy y entonces miro a donde estaban ellos, ella les sonrió y saludo con la mano para después susurrarle algo en el oído al rubio, a regañadientes Malfoy también les saludó.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al moreno cuando tonó la sonrisa avergonzada de Malfoy, nunca antes vio ese tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-Se los dije.- susurro Hermione cuando salió del asombro. Harry no tuvo ganas de contradecirla, solo se alejó de la entrada hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentó de manera que podía ver a la mesa de Slytherin, observando la interacción del rubio y la morena. Estaban riendo, nunca había visto a Malfoy reír de esa manera tan desinhibida, tan alegre, siempre tenía esa mirada desdeñosa y su sonrisa burlona pero ahora viéndolo hablar con Katerina se dio cuenta de que había una faceta que no conocía y se preguntó cómo sería si fuera él quien provocara esa sonrisa.

-¡Harry! – grito Ron por tercera vez para que le escucharan.- Hermano, estas distraído ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿De qué crees que estén hablando? – pregunto señalando a la nueva pareja que llamaba la atención.

-No tengo idea, seguro comparten planes malvados.- el pelirrojo se rio de su propio chiste.- Ella es tan rara ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

-¿Se fijaron que solo habla con Malfoy? – murmuro Hermione volteando la cabeza para mirarlos sobre su hombro. Los chicos no pudieron contestar, Katerina se despidió de Draco con un beso en la mejilla en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-**Hola chicos**.- saludo sentándose al lado de Harry.

-¿Qué hacías con Malfoy? – no tardo en interrogar la Hermione. Katy solo rio.

\- Me estaba dando su secreto de cómo desmembrar muggles sin que la sangre te manchara la ropa.- dijo simplemente mientras estiraba la mano para coger un pan dulce, toda la comida en Hogwarts era tan rica, iba a subir unos cuantos kilos si seguía así, cuando se fijó en la cara del trío se le escapó la risa.- ¿Verdad que suena ridículo? No se esponjen, tan sólo estaba hablando con Draco.

\- No es gracioso.- negó Hermione sirviéndose el desayuno.

\- ¿Draco? – cuestionó Ron arrugando la nariz.- ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Draco?

\- Desde anoche.- Harry no dijo nada, a él también se le hacía extraño pero con lo poco que conocía a Katerina podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que ella sabía más de lo que decía.- Es muy agradable y gracioso.

\- Si claro.- rió Ron haciendo un grotesco sonido con la nariz.- Cada palabra que sale de su boca es veneno puro. Katerina volvió a rodar los ojos.

\- No sabes apreciar el sarcasmo.

Había alguien más que no les quitaba la mirada de encima, a lo lejos Severus estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores prácticamente taladrando al grupo con la mirada. Desde hacía rato que observaba la interacción entre Draco y la sospechosa, ¡Era ilógico! ¿Qué motivos tendría un Gryffindor para acercarse a platicar con un Slytherin? Aunque estaba un pequeño detalle, quizás Katerina no fuera realmente una Gryffindor, ¿Quién podría decirlo? Ella seleccionó la casa en la que quería quedarse, eso era tan astuto y tan cuestionable al mismo tiempo que fácilmente podría pertenecer a Slytherin o Ravenclaw, entonces la pregunta ahí era ¿Por qué demonios escogió Gryffindor?

Katy volteó a la mesa de profesores, ya estaba harta de la mirada de Snape taladrándole por lo que dejo el jugo de calabaza en la mesa dispuesta a irse.

-¿Te vas? – cuestionó Harry al sentir movimiento a su lado.

\- Si. Dentro de poco tendré que bajar a las mazmorras para empezar mi trabajo de asistonta (2).- miró a Ron y Hermione.- Cuádo termines tus clases, búscame en la biblioteca.- le dijo a Harry.- Tendremos esa charla que te dije ayer.- salió del salón con aire resuelto y esa mirada emocionada.

-Harry, no creo que deberías…-comenzó Hermione apenas la morena se perdió de vista.

-Hermione no comiences.- la corto ya algo molesto.- No hay razón para desconfiar de ella.- le vio las intenciones a la castaña de replicar pero él no le do tiempo.- Cierto que llego a Howarts de una manera poco usual pero eso no es motivo automático para pensar que ella es mala, si me disculpan tengo que buscar mis libros- sin más Harry se levantó del asiendo dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué mosca le pico? – murmuró Ron con la boca llena de panecillos enmantequillados.

-Ugh, Ron, no hables con la boca llena.

En la salida del comedor Harry se encontró con Draco, en vez de insultarse mutuamente como era su costumbre se quedaron viendo hasta que fue Harry quien decidió terminar con el silencio.- Malfoy.

-Potter.- ahí estaba, esa manera tan particular de decir su apellido, como si lo escupiera.

\- Noté que hablabas con Katerina.- Harry se dio cuenta de cómo Draco desviaba la mirada.- ¿De qué hablaban? – preguntó por simple curiosidad y un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Draco, raro.

-Nada que te importe.- le espetó el rubio y se alejó antes de que pudiera seguirlo cuestionando.

Harry se quedó mirando el camino por el que se fue Malfoy sin saber qué fue lo que pasó, en un momento se estaban hablando como personas cvilizadas (por primera vez) y al siguiente el rubio le insultaba yéndose con un adorable sonrojo adornándole el rostro, ahora sí tenía ganas de saber qué fue lo que estuvieron hablando esos dos.

El resto del día las clases continuaron normalmente, por fin terminaron las clases por ese día. Cuando Harry entro a la biblioteca vio a Katerina sentada al final de las mesas –Las piernas cruzadas sobre otra silla debajo de la mesa- con al menos 3 libros a su alrededor, uno abierto en su regazo y otro en sus manos con la nariz prácticamente enterrada en el libro. Harry esbozo una sonrisa, nunca se esperó eso de ella, no se veía como el tipo de chica que le gustaría tener la cara metida en un libro como Hermione. Con paso tranquilo camino hasta Katerina, saludando a la señora Prince al pasar por su lado, la única mujer aparte de la morena para estar a esas horas en la biblioteca.

-No pensé que fueras un ratón de biblioteca como Hermione.- comento Harry divertido. Katy no se molestó en voltear a verlo.

-No lo soy, el termino correcto es Nerd y la diferencia entre Hermione y yo es que yo soy genial.- esta vez ella se giró guiñándole un ojo al chico dorado.- Además tienes que admitir que los muggles no tienen nada tan exótico como esto.- mostró uno de los libros que pertenecía a la sección de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, hablaba sobre los diferentes tipos de dragones y cada uno tenía un dibujo animado que revoloteaba por toda la página y se comportaba como el dragón real (3).

\- No puedo negarlo, siempre me sorprendo a pesar de que he vivido en el mundo mágico por 4 años.- tomó asiento al lado de Katy sonriendo tímidamente.- Entonces…¿De qué querías hablar?

-Ah. Típica curiosidad Gryffindor.- cerró el libro que tenía en el regazo.- Ayúdame a devolver estos libros a su lugar.- con un movimiento de varita Harry hizo flotar los libros a su estante correspondiente.- **Adoro la magia**. Bien, vayamos a un lugar más privado, Hogwarts tiene ojos y oídos muy indiscretos.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? – pregunto siguiendo a la ojiverde. Ella se rio quedamente.

-Creo que conoces el lugar mejor que nadie.- fue su enigmática respuesta. Caminaron tranquilamente, comentando alguna que otra tontería sobre el castillo. Harry no pudo contenerse más e hizo la pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo desde esta mañana.

\- ¿De qué hablaron tú y Malfoy?

\- Draco.- corrigió.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Llámalo Draco, Malfoy suena muy impersonal. Estábamos hablando se ti. Al principio no quiso decir nada, se ponía todo necio y esquivo pero logré que dejara eso de lado y comenzamos a comentar sobre tu cabello.- Harry bufó.

\- No es la primera vez que Malfoy dice algo en contra de mi cabello.

\- Draco.- volvió a corregir.- Sólo decíamos que tienes un cabello muy negro, azabache, no muchos tienen ese color, le dije que seguro se sentiría bien meter las manos en tu pelo y halarlo, se puso todo rojo, fue tan lindo.- inevitablemente Harry también se puso rojo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes al decirle semejante disparate?

\- ¿Yo? Nada.- se hizo la inocente. Llegaron al baño de chicas del tercer piso.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Harry reconociendo el lugar.

\- Ya te dije, necesitamos un lugar privado.- sin titubear se acercó al lavabo central del lugar, buscó entre los lavabos hasta que encontró el que tenía tallado una serpiente en el grifo, ella señaló el grifo mirando a Harry.- Abre la cámara.- ordenó al joven que no cabía en su impresión.

-Alto, ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué sabes de la cámara? – Harry esta vez se hizo hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido, quizás Hermione tenía razón.

-Todas tus dudas serán aclaradas, Harry. Para eso necesito que abras la cámara.- pacientemente ella espero a que el debate mental del Gryffindor se llevara a cabo, después de eternos minutos en los que se preguntó si en algún momento Mirtle saldría del retrete lloriqueando atención Harry por fin se movió hacia el lavabo mirando a Katy con el ceño fruncido. Ella sabía que por la única razón que estaba aceptando esto y que no la hubiera hechizado o denunciado con Dumbledore era su siempre innata curiosidad.

La morena se maravilló cuando escucho el siseante sonido salir de los delgados labios, se sabía las palabras de memoria y aun así sintió su sonrisa sobrepasar el límite de su pequeña boca cuando el tope del lavabo central se elevó y el resto del porcelanato se abrió dejando ver la entrada de la cámara de los secretos.

+MWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

(1)Con el hogar quiero referirme a la zona de la chimenea con los sillones alrededor, no sé cómo le digan en otros países.

(2)Al teléfono que me estoy refiriendo es un MotoG de Motorola. Les recuerdo que durante la última década del siglo XX los teléfonos no se parecían ni remotamente a los que hay hoy en día, eran gruesos y feos, tenían una antenita con la que captaban la señal (como la radio), una pantalla diminuta y unos botonzotes super duros que timbraban cuando los apretabas. Por eso es que el nacido muggle no reconoció el teléfono de Katy, 1994 señores.

(3) Esto lo estoy inventando completamente, no sé si existe dicho libro en el mundo de HP. Seanme sinceros ¿A quién no le gustaría tener un libro así de dragones? Amo los dragones :D


	6. La Verdad

_En cursiva _son pensamientos.

**En negrita** es otro idioma (**Español)**

Si alguna palabra esta entre comillas es para resaltarla nada más.

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

CAPÍTULO 5

La Verdad

-**Asombroso**.- murmuro Katy maravillada y temerosa al mismo tiempo por el foso negro al que tenía que saltar.- ¿Qué tan horrible es? – preguntó a Harry.

\- Bastante desagradable.- confesó mirando a Katerina, ahora no sabía que pensar sobre ella, al principio le pareció inofensiva pero una persona que supiera sobre la cámara de los secretos, quisiera entrar en ella y llegara de la nada no podía ser buena, ¿verdad?

Antes de que se diera cuenta la morena ya había saltado al foso, un agudo grito se escuchó por el túnel haciendo eco. Harry no tuve más alternativa que seguirla, cuando llego al fondo encontró a la morena saltando sobre los huesos como si algo se le hubiera subido encima, no entendía lo que decía pero por sus gestos podía descifrar que repetía "Que asco".

-Aquí huele horrible.- se quejó tapándose la nariz.- Ok. ¿Dónde está el basilisco?

\- ¿Qué acaso no lo sabes? – pregunto irónico Harry.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Es la primera vez que bajo aquí, no tengo idea de a dónde ir.- ella espero a que Harry comenzara a caminar para seguirlo, avanzaron por los túneles con Harry como guía, cuando llegaron a la piel del basilisco Katy se detuvo a admirarla murmurando varias veces "**Genial**" y "**Asombroso**". A Harry le costaba entenderla.

\- Dijiste que teníamos que hablar, ¿Qué es? – pregunto impaciente, ya habían llegado a la puerta con las serpientes, fácilmente susurro un "Ábrete" en parsel y el candado comenzó a abrir. A Harry le incomodaba un poco como le veía Katerina cuando hablaba la lengua de las serpientes, no era esa usual mirada de terror y desprecio que vio en los ojos de sus compañeros en su segundo año, era una mirada brillosa, ansiosa de quererle escuchar, no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

\- En realidad es sobre todo un poco.- cuando la puerta se abre completamente ella entra con Harry detrás de ella, esa zona si la conocía…bueno siendo sinceros solo conocía las escenas que mostraron las películas pero a grandes rasgos podía reconocer el lugar.- Dumbledore no te ha dicho nada sobre mi.- afirmó y Harry tuvo que darle la razón.- Bien, podemos comenzar con eso. Como ya sabes soy una muggle pero como ya te debiste dar cuenta conozco bastante bien el mundo mágico, la razón es porque yo vengo de otra dimensión.- se quedó callada por un momento.- Bueno, realmente no lo sé, es la conclusión que me parece más lógica, ¿De qué otro modo podría explicar todo esto?

Katerina se detuvo para admirar la cámara de Salazar Slytherin, las estatuas de serpientes flanqueando el largo pasillo, al final de este un monumento de piedra de Slytherin y ahí tirada en el agua con la cabeza a medio salir estaba el basilisco muerto, la morena apenas puso articular un "Wow".

-**Esos momentos en los que desearías tener una cámara.- **se adentró en el lugar girando la cabeza tanto que podía jurar que más tarde le daría tortículis, la cámara podía fácilmente tener un kilómetro de altura y las estatuas de serpientes 5 metros como mínimo, eso la hacía sentir realmente diminuta.

-Todo esto es muy confuso. Oye, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- dijo Harry poniéndose frente a Katy.- ¿En qué idioma se supone que estás hablando? No te entiendo nada.

\- Español.- respondió simplemente.- Yo soy de América del Sur, específicamente de Venezuela.

\- ¿Dónde demonios queda eso? Jamás lo había oído nombrar.

\- **¿**C**ómo te lo explico? **– pensó por unos minutos hasta que se le ocurrió algo.- Imagínate el continente americano, esta lo que es norte América, centro América y sur América, bien, Venezuela está al norte de sur América.- hacía gestos con sus manos para darse a entender pero por la cara de Harry era obvio que no le entendía nada.- Cuando encuentre un mapa te lo digo, por ahora solo debes saber que soy latina.

-¿Entonces hablas latín?

\- Emm no. Mi Idioma proviene del latín, pero yo no lo hablo, después de todo es una lengua muerta, no le veo el sentido a aprender una lengua muerta. Pero este no es el punto.- continuó caminando hasta situarse al lado del basilisco, lo miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a volver a la vida. El animal era grotesco, parte de la cabeza estaba en el hueso pero algunas zonas que estaban cerca del suelo estaban aún en proceso de descomposición y con moho y la zona que aún estaba dentro del agua estaba entera, un espectáculo realmente perturbador.- **Que asco. ** Harry quería venir aquí contigo para advertirte del peligro…

\- Ahí está, ya decía yo que se habían tardado en profetizar mi muerte, entonces ¿Qué es? ¿Un profesor desquiciado, el calamar gigante me ahogará cuando pasee por la orilla del lago, Snape al fin me matara con alguna de sus miradas o quizás Voldemort volverá a atormentarme? – la cara de Katerina ante la última posibilidad le dijo todo.- No…..Eso….No puede ser….Es decir…. ¿Cómo….?

\- Los sueños que has tenido.- explicó.- No son simples sueños, es algo que realmente está pasando. Todo está preparado para la 3ra prueba y si no hacemos nada Voldemort volverá.- Harry no sabía que pensar, negaba una y otra vez, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, sus sueños, su nombre sospechosamente en el cáliz, la marca que le vio a Igor pero todo esto….Harry miro a Katy con una mueca hostil, levanto la varita en contra de ella.

-¿Cómo puedes saber todo esto? No será que realmente eres una seguidora de Voldemort y te enviaron aquí para confundirme.- Katerina temerosa de que realmente pudiera atacarla se hizo para atrás.

-Harry, por favor, sé lógico.- con la mano le hacía gestos para que bajara la varita.- Si realmente quisiera perjudicarte no te diría nada de esto, y si piensas que quiero matarte créeme que este sería un plan muy mal elaborado.

\- De acuerdo, seré lógico. Estas en Howarts diciendo ser una muggle pero tu comportamiento dice todo lo contrario, recorres el castillo como si te lo conocieras de memoria, no estas alterada por la magia, conoces la cámara de los secretos y dijiste que escogiste Gryffindor solo por mí, sin mencionar que te vimos hablando muy amistosamente con Malfoy! Todos los hechos dicen que tú no eres de confiar.- la morena no supo que decir por unos segundos.

-No eres tan tonto como yo pensaba.- pudo balbucear al fin.- Pero estas malinterpretando todo, si bajas la varita te diré la verdad.

\- ¿Toda?

\- No, aun no estás listo para toda la verdad pero te la diré.- aseguró ella. Harry aun escéptico bajo la varita.-Como te dije antes tengo la teoría de que vengo de otra dimensión, ¿Cómo sucedió? No tengo la menor idea, pero así puedo asegurarlo.- se acercó cautelosa tomando la mano de Harry llevándolo lejos del basilisco e instándolo a sentarse a su lado en el suelo.- Mira…Soy una muggle pero conozco al mundo mágico y la razón es porque en mi dimensión tu mundo no existe…-Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo pero ella se le adelantó.- No me expliqué bien, existen pero como un libro de fantasía.

\- Libros…- bufó.- Si claro. ¿Sabes lo absurdo que suena eso?

\- Es la verdad, sino ¿Cómo sabría todo lo que sé? - se defendió, no creía que convencer a un Gryffindor fuera tan difícil.- Conozco todo sobre ti, tu vida, tu familia, lo que ha sido tu vida en Howarts…Hagamos esto pregúntame lo que quieras y yo lo responderé, así veraz que no es mentira lo que te digo.

\- Bien… ¿De quién era el libro que encontré en el baño de niñas del segundo piso?

\- El diario de Tom Marvolo Riddle.- respondió sin titubear. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, sólo Dumbledore sabía eso.

\- ¿Que le hizo Hagrid a mi primo Dudley el día de mi cumpleaños? – le preguntó seguro de que esta no la iba a saber.

\- Le hechizó para que saliera una cola de cerdito.- se rió ante el recuerdo.

\- Si…eh… ¿A dónde me quería enviar el Sombrero Seleccionador?

\- Slytherin, pero le rogaste que no querías estar en Slytherin así que te puso en Gryffindor.- Harry se quedó pasmado, eso sí que no se lo había dicho a nadie nunca, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Potter se levantó alterado alejándose de ella.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Nadie lo sabe ¿Por qué tu si? – miro a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

\- Harry escúchame, lo sé porque desde que tengo 11 años me gusto el mundo de Harry Potter, nunca me perdí ninguna de las películas y no diré que me leí todos los libros porque es mentira pero conozco todo sobre ti porque en mi mundo ustedes son una fantasía. No tengo idea de porque llegue aquí pero mi intención no es hacer mal. Solo quiero evitar muertes innecesarias.- ella se acercó a Harry, tocándole el hombro para que la viera.- Harry mírame, no te estoy mintiendo, aun si es difícil de creer esa es mi verdad.- dándole una suave caricia en la mejilla se alejó.- Es tu decisión creerla o no.

Harry se le quedó mirando largo rato no sabiendo qué pensar, al rato Katerina se alejó caminando hacia el basilisco, Harry le vio quitarse la túnica y usarla para cubrir sus manos para sacar los dientes del basilisco del esqueleto.

-¿Qué haces? – le cuestiono acercándose a ella.

\- Necesito el veneno del basilisco y estos dientes están impregnados con el veneno.- hizo fuerza con un diente que estaba particularmente atorado.

\- ¿Para qué? – insistió. Con un suspiro la morena se volteo a hablarle.

\- Quiero evitar que Voldemort renazca pero para eso hay que eliminar todos los Horrocruxes y el veneno de basilisco es el mejor método.

\- ¿Qué es un Horrocruxes? – interesado por el tema se acercó a ayudar a sacar el colmillo.

\- Es….emm…. ¡Ya sé! ¡El diario de Tom era un Horrocruxes! Un Horrocrux es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un Mago ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad. ¿Comprendes? – logro sacar el colmillo y se lo paso a Harry, ya llevaba 3 colmillos con ese.

\- Tiene sentido. Tom dijo que era un recuerdo y que en cuanto Ginny muriera él cobraría vida….Alto, dijiste Horrocruxes ¿Eso quiere decir que hay más de uno? - preguntó Harry horrorizado. Katerina dejó de lado su tarea para fijar los verdes ojos en los de Harry.

\- Te estas desviando del tema, mira Harry te traje aquí para decirte que quiero ayudarte, por eso te he contado parte de lo que sé, para que confíes en mí. Quiero ayudarte a acabar con esta absurda guerra de poder, y para eso tienes que saber dónde estás parado.- tomo aire.- Si quieres mi ayuda debes confiar en mí y mi palabra sino de nada sirve que estés aquí.

Potter miro largo rato a Katerina sin saber qué hacer, por un lado la posibilidad de que su mundo fuera un libro era ridículo y el hecho de que ella supiera todo lo que sabía simplemente respaldaba esa descabellada idea. Al mismo tiempo todo lo que dijo era extremadamente correcto y parecía que sabía exactamente de que hablaba…. ¿Qué decisión debía tomar?

-Mira, entiendo que no confíes en mí de un momento a otro, así que piénsalo y luego me dices.- simplifico ella al seguir quitando los colmillos con mucho cuidado de no pincharse con uno.- También te agradecería que no dijeras nada de lo que te he dicho a nadie, especialmente a Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué? Noté eso en la cabaña de Hagrid. No te acercas a él pero con Snape no dudaste ni un segundo en ir a su lado.

-Tengo mis motivos, Harry.- se fijó en la túnica que sostenía Harry, ya tenía 6 colmillos, eso era suficiente.

-Me pides que confié en ti pero cuando te pregunto algo directamente no me dices nada. ¿Cómo pretendes que confié en ti?

-Mi opinión sobre Dumbledore es muy particular, no quiero confundirte.- Harry se cruzó de brazos con la mandíbula apretada, Katy no pudo más que suspirar.- Yo creo que Dumbledore es alguien en quien no se puede confiar. Su sentido de justicia es muy retorcido y no quiero ser una más de sus manipulaciones. Si él no sabe cuánto es lo que se, tendré la libertad de moverme como yo quiera y no como el espera que lo haga.

\- El….el profesor Dumbledore no actúa de esa manera.- intento defenderlo Harry. Katerina simplemente rodo los ojos y decidió que era hora de volver.- ¡Debes decirle todo esto! Todo lo que me dijiste, si es cierto entonces él debe saberlo…él sabrá que hacer.

Ya en ese punto Katerina estaba molesta y se giró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.- Mira Potter desde ahora te digo que si quieres confiar en Dumbledore y seguir siendo su pendejete pues ¡Bien por ti! ¡Pero yo no soy muñeca de nadie! – con rabia le arrebato su túnica con los colmillos.- Cuando te des cuenta quien es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore realmente puedes venir a mí y con gusto te diré toda la verdad que siempre te han negado. Mientras tanto mantendrás todo lo que te he dicho en secreto.- le picó el pecho con el dedo enérgicamente.- Voldemort será la última de tus preocupaciones Potter.- la morena comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a un Harry que seguía con los ojos muy abiertos.- Muévete Potter, tú tienes que sacarme de aquí.- a pesar de su tono Harry de todos modos camino a su lado, ninguno sin decir nada el resto del trayecto.

+MOWMOWMOMOWMOWMOWMOW+

BIEN! Por ahora eso es todo, como han visto hasta ahora mi odio por Dumbledore no tiene límites XDD También quería decir alguna vez el nombre completo de Dumbledore, por alguna razón me causa gracia.


	7. Pidiendo Ayuda

_En cursiva _son pensamientos.

**En negrita** es otro idioma (**Español)**

Si alguna palabra esta entre comillas es para resaltarla nada más.

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

CAPÍTULO 6

Pidiendo Ayuda

Llego a la puerta del despacho escuchando voces discutir. "Tenemos que cancelar el torneo ahora que Hagrid ha encontrado muerto a Crouch!" se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore. Harry se sobresaltó al descubrir ese hecho. "¡No voy a cancelar el torneo!" ahora se escuchó la voz del Ministro de Magia. Ambos hombres continuaron discutiendo hasta que ojo loco hizo notar que la conversación ya no era privada y reveló a un confuso Harry en la puerta.

-Señores, esta conversación ya no es privada.- dijo Moody a ambos magos que inmediatamente dejaron de discutir al ver a Harry parado en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Harry.- reconoció el ministro.- Que gusto verte de nuevo.

-Puedo regresar luego, profesor.- tartamudeó el moreno al verse descubierto.- Puedo volver después, si lo desea.

-No es necesario Harry.- se adelantó Dumbledore con una voz amable.- El ministro ya se iba. Ministro lo sigo.- después de ofrecerle caramelos de limón a Harry y que Moody lo escrutara con la mirada dejaron al joven solo en el despacho del director. Potter sin nada más que hacer tomó varios de los caramelos señalados, se asustó al ver que comenzaron a morderle. Cuando quiso pisarles descubrió que detrás de él se abrían unas puertas y dejaban a la vista una fuente de piedra, curioso como es se acercó para ver de qué se trataba.

Un bowl plateado con agua lleno de hilos plateados. _¿Qué es esto?_ pasó por su mente, saco la varita tocando la superficie del agua, por accidente activo uno de los hilos que le halo dentro de un recuerdo.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

En el recuerdo vio a Dumbledore, Moody e Igor Karkaroff, mugriento y dentro de una jaula. Éste daba nombres al Wizengamot y Crouch anunciaba si estaban vivos o muertos, Harry se escandalizó al escuchar el nombre de Snape y aún más al descubrir la información que daba Dumbledore sobre el pocionista, y entonces lo oyó.

_Sé que ésta persona participó en la captura y usando la maldición Crusiatus ¡Torturo al auror Frank Longbottom y a su esposa!_

_ ¡El nombre! ¡Deme el maldito nombre! _Gritó Crouch harto del prisionero.

_Barty Crouch….Junior _Murmuro con saña y un asombro general se hoyo en la sala. Harry pudo ver al hijo de Crouch y se asombró de que las palabras de Moody eran ciertas _Crouch, con un corazón de piedra mando a su propio hijo a Azkaban_.

Ahí termino el recuerdo, salió trastabillando de éste, topándose con el profesor Dumbledore que lo esperaba tranquilamente al lado de la fuente de piedra.

-La curiosidad no es pecado. Pero debes tener precaución.- lamentablemente Harry pecaba mucho de curioso.- Es un pensadero. Es muy útil cuando tienes muchos pensamientos en la cabeza. Me permite volver a ver cosas que ya he visto. Verás, he estado buscando y buscando algo.- el viejo se separó del pensadero caminando por la habitación, Harry aun en shock por lo visto no decía nada solo seguía al director con la mirada.- Algún pequeño detalle, algo que quizá se me pasó, algo que pueda explicar por qué han pasado estas cosas terribles. ¡Cada vez que me acerco a la respuesta, se me vuelve a escapar! – dijo con frustración yéndose a sentar a un escalón detrás de una estatua.- Es enfurecedor.

-¿Señor? Al hijo del señor Crouch ¿Qué le pasó exactamente?

-Fue enviado a Azkaban. Destruyó a Barty tener que hacerlo.- murmuro con tristeza.- Pero no tenía más remedio. La evidencia era abrumadora. ¿Por qué preguntas? – miró a Harry directamente, sus ojos azules brillando.

\- Es que…- comenzó Harry, tarde dándose cuenta de que no debería haber hablado, no es que creyera que lo dicho por Katerina más temprano fuera verdad, pero ella ya había sembrado la duda en su interior, aun así continuo.- Tuve un sueño acerca de él.- Dumbledore alzo una ceja.- En el verano, antes de la escuela.- el director se levantó de la fría piedra y Harry procedió a contarle su sueño, sobre ver a un Voldemort poco humano, cola gusano y Crouch Junior, también se acordó que Katerina había dicho que sus sueños no eran solo sueños sino una realidad ¿Seria cierto?

\- ¿Has tenido otros sueños así? – preguntó Dumbledore y Harry afirmó.

\- Siempre es el mismo.- el viejo se separó de Harry y se fue a recargar en el pensadero, Harry preocupado no quiso quedarse con la duda.- Señor…lo que veo, ¿No cree que esté sucediendo realmente, verdad? – necesitaba que le dijeran la verdad.

\- Creo que es insensato pensar mucho en esos sueños.- respondió después de un momento de pensarlo.- Creo que lo mejor sería…-llevo su varita a su cien y saco un hilo plateado dejándolo caer con los otros en el pensadero.-….Que te deshicieras de ellos.

Esa respuesta decepcionó mucho a Harry, él quería una respuesta más clara, él quería la verdad. _Dumbledore no es alguien en quien puedas confiar _ había dicho Katerina segura de sus palabras.

Cuando el moreno llegó a la sala común quiso hablar con Katy pero Hermione le había dicho que no sabía dónde estaba, decepcionado se sentó al lado de Hermione y Ron, quiso contarles lo de Dumbledore y también lo que había dicho Katerina pero ella fue muy clara en que esa información no debía divulgarla a absolutamente nadie.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo Harry? – dijo la castaña sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Titubeó un momento pero logró responder.

\- Me dijo que me iba a mostrar un mapa donde queda **Venezuela**, ¿Tú sabes dónde está? – la expresión de su amiga le dijo a Harry que ella no lo sabía y si había algo que molestara a Hermione era no saber algo. Con eso Hermione se distraería un rato.

Mientras Katerina recorría una zona lúgubre del castillo, las mazmorras eran más oscuras y frías de lo que se había imaginado y también llenas de mucho polvo y moho lo que le hacía estornudar constantemente, llego a perderse en varias ocasiones hasta que de casualidad se encontró con un cuadro al cual le pidió la dirección y por fin había llegado, frente a ella estaba el despacho de Severus Snape.

Sabiendo que probablemente no sería invitada por las buenas toco la puerta. Al principio no se escuchó nada por lo que volvió a tocar, esta vez el sonido de pasos y el chirrido de una puerta se oyó desde adentro, antes de lo que esperaba el rostro amargado de Snape apareció frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le espetó el mayor.- No quiero tener que verte más de lo necesario.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- respondió ella medio titubeante.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.- estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Katerina fue más rápida y planto una mano en su pecho, el pocionista se quedó estático ante semejante atrevimiento.

\- Por favor. Es importante.- imploró. En ese momento lo que menos necesitaba era comportarse como una altanera, necesitaba el favor de Snape y era primordial tenerlo en buenos términos. Severus por otra parte no sabía que pensar, estaba molesto y curioso a partes iguales, esta chiquilla tenía el descaro de plantarse en su despacho! _Pero no puedo pensar en ella como una niña_. Fue el pensamiento de Severus al recordar las identificaciones que encontraron en el bolso de ella clandestinamente. Ninguno sabía absolutamente nada, al menos no más de lo que decían los documentos muggles que cargaba encima.

Aun cuando él mismo la vio caer en el lago por un misterioso portal siempre estaba la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa, pero una pequeña lamina quitaba toda sospecha de ella, pues en ésta estaba impresa el nombre completo de Katerina, un numero el cual no sabía de qué servía, su sexo, firma y fecha de nacimiento, según la lámina ella aun no debería existir, su fecha de nacimiento decía "03-02-1995" y estaban en el 1994.

-¿Severus? – volvió a llamar la morena sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

\- No te he dado permiso de tutearme.- le contestó en tono hostil. Pero de todos modos se apartó de la puerta.- Entra.- ordenó. Ella no pareció inmutarse por el tono, al entrar en el despacho del hombre lo único que pudo pensar fue _La realidad es mejor que la ficción. _

Al entrar lo primero que se veía era un escritorio grande de labrada madera oscura, dos sillas de buen tamaño que hacían juego con el escritorio y una más grande detrás de esta, con mucho más detalle y tapizada con una exquisita tela color verde. Al lado derecho había un pasillo que conectaba con una puerta, Katerina supuso que por ahí conectaba con las habitaciones del hombre. El lado izquierdo en cambio estaba lleno de estanterías y vidrieras de todos los tamaños, la mayoría estaban atiborradas de libros viejos y volúmenes extensos, suponía que casi todos eran sobre pociones y magia oscura, el resto del espacio era para frascos con todo tipo de pociones. Ella se preguntó dónde estaría su laboratorio personal. A grandes rasgos el lugar necesitaba más iluminación y sin duda un poco más de orden, el escritorio estaba perfectamente ordenado pero el resto del lugar era otra cosa, los pergaminos se desbordaban de las estanterías y algunos frascos de pociones necesitaban ser rellenados.

Mientras Katerina analizaba el lugar Severus la analizaba a ella. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que ella viniera a su despacho? Tampoco se sentía intimidada por su presencia y eso le molestaba….mucho. Desde que se unió a los mortifagos y después como profesor de Pociones nadie se le había vuelto a revelar tan descaradamente, puede que no le agradara a nadie y algunos incluso no dudarían en matarlo pero estaba ese aire de respeto o por lo menos en el caso de los mortifagos cierto grado de envidia por su cercanía con el Lord Oscuro en su momento. Y ella, ahí frente a él como si nada curioseando su despacho ¿Cuán impertinente se podía ser?

_Con razón escogió quedarse con los Gryffindor _pensó con irritación el mayor. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando escuchó una risita.

-Que serio.- se burló la morena suavemente.- Mira…- comenzó ella con un suspiro tratando de relajarse en la silla.- Entiendo que no empezamos con los mejores términos, estoy consciente de que mi actitud tampoco es un punto a mi favor y realmente no espero que confíes en mi a la primera. Pero en serio necesito de tu ayuda.- Severus alzó una ceja ante eso. ¿Dónde demonios quedó toda la arrogancia Gryffindor?

\- Porque ambos queremos que esta guerra acabe con el menor número de heridos o por lo menos con las personas que nos importan: Draco, Lucius.- mirando a los ojos oscuros directamente.- El hijo de Lily Potter.

El pocionista se crispó en su lugar ante la mención del nombre, inmediatamente poniéndose a la defensiva.- ¿Cómo te atreves a nombrarla?

-Lo haré si con eso logro que me escuches.- respondió sin inmutarse. Respirando hondo Severus contó hasta diez, ella era solo una muggle y podía controlarla de ser necesario.-Si ambos cooperamos podemos ganar esta guerra y tu serías libre de cualquier manipulación. Cumplirías tu promesa a Lily.

El pocionista tuvo ganas de reírse pero se controló.- Cooperar dices. ¿Qué podría necesitar de ti?

-Carezco de magia y fuerza pero tengo conocimiento, tu sabes que eso es algo invaluable y te consta.- ella se cruzó de brazos no dispuesta a perder esa batalla.- Estoy dispuesta a compartir todo lo que sé contigo pero necesito de tu completa colaboración.

Una oferta arriesgada, prácticamente suicida, ella tenía tanto que perder se estaba exponiendo ante él sin ningún tipo de restricción ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta en el peligro en que se estaba metiendo?

-¿Cómo sabes que no te atacaré por la espalda y te llevaré ante el Señor Oscuro para que te torture hasta la demencia?

\- Confío en ti.- respondió Katy sin vacilar.

¡La chiquilla estaba loca!

-¡No soy una niña! – retrucó ella.- Tengo 20 años. Sé los peligros que corro y por eso vine contigo.- bajo la voz mirando a Snape con el ceño fruncido.- Mira…- suspiró pasándose los dedos por la nariz prácticamente enferma con la discusión, ella no servía para pensar en artimañas elaboradas.- Te lo diré de esta manera. Si me ayudas terminaremos con Vold…-Katy notó lo tenso que se pusieron los hombros del profesor cuando mencionaba el fatídico nombre, reprimiéndose comenzó de nuevo.- Terminaremos con el Señor Tenebroso antes de que termine el año escolar ¿No es maravilloso? No te volveré a pedir nada. Sales ganando tú, gana Harry, gana todo el mundo mágico.

\- ¿Qué ganas tú? – escupió el pocionista aún receloso.

\- Una aventura inimaginable. Solo eso.- ella se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio.- No busco fama, ni fortuna, tampoco reconocimiento….Al menos no aquí.- aclaró.- Nada de eso me sirve en una dimensión a la que no pertenezco.

¿Realmente podría confiar en sus palabras? No. No podía confiar en ella ni en nadie, todos eran sospechosos hasta demostrar lo contrario, pero ella quería también acabar con la guerra ¿Sería alguna clase de trampa? Tantas preguntas y todavía no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Viendo que el mago estaba odiosamente callado pensando en cuál sería la trampa de sus palabras prefirió sacarlo del conflicto interno.- Sev…- ignoró el gruñido de que no tenía permiso de tutearlo.- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no necesito que confíes en mí, sólo quiero que colabores conmigo…No puedo hacer esto sin ayuda.- hizo una larga pausa evaluando la expresión del pocionista.- Te necesito.

El tono bajo de voz junto a esos anhelantes ojos verdes hicieron que su corazón se saltara un latido ante las sinceras palabras _No son sinceras, sólo intenta manipularme_ se recordó a sí mismo. Mirándola por un largo minuto Severus evaluó todos los pros y contras. _Es una muggle. No hará ningún peligro escucharla._

-De acuerdo ¿Qué tienes en mente?

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

Por fin llegamos a donde nos quedamos la última vez. Les recuerdo a los lectores que me siguen desde el principio que lean los cambios que hice, no son muchos pero afectan la trayectoria de la trama, también corregí la ortografía. Gracias por ser tan pacientes.

Aprovecho para hacer una pequeña encuesta:

¿Drarry o Harco?

Contesten en los comentarios. Se les quiere!


	8. Tomando Decisiones

_En cursiva _son pensamientos.

**En negrita** es otro idioma (**Español)**

Si alguna palabra esta entre comillas es para resaltarla nada más.

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

CAPÍTULO 7

Tomando Decisiones

¡Estaba loca! ¡Completa e irremediablemente loca!

¿Cómo se le ocurría a ella formar semejante artimaña?

¿Quién creía ella que era para jugar con fuego? Un fuego peligroso y mortal que terminaría matándolos a todos.

Severus se paseaba por sus aposentos privados de un lado al otro, pensando, no podía mantenerse quieto, no después de la visita que le hizo Katerina hace poco en la oficina, la morena dijo que quería ayuda, claro que necesitaba ayuda, lo que tenía planeado era completamente inalcanzable para cualquier muggle.

_Conozco mis limitaciones y por eso sé que te necesito_.

Le había dicho con completa convicción, ni siquiera titubeó cuando se lo dijo.

_Estoy decidida a seguir con esto con o sin tu ayuda._

\- Mocosa suicida.- bufó el profesor dejándose caer al fin en un sillón cerca de la chimenea. Esa era una clara táctica de manipulación, quería hacerlo sentir culpable por no apoyarla en su loca idea y prácticamente regalársela a la muerte, eso era pero no se iba a dejar ¡Claro que no!

Volvió a levantarse para seguir caminando, ella misma lo dijo, iba a continuar a pesar de que no le diera su ayuda. Dejándose caer en un sofá de dos plazas con tapicería de cuero oscuro recordó a todas las personas que perecieron durante la primera guerra, las que había matado y a las que no pudo ayudar, a su amada Lily que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por salvarla murió a manos del Señor Tenebroso, ahora Katerina le estaba dando una oportunidad para redimirse, mucho más efectiva que la de Dumbledore.

_Atacaremos la raíz del problema. _Había dicho ella, ciertamente, su plan era atacar antes de que el Señor Tenebroso pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas, el día de la última prueba, si su plan tenía éxito el número de muertes sería mínima y la guerra prácticamente acabaría pero si llegaban a fallar…

-Las consecuencias sería catastróficas.- se dijo a sí mismo, recordaba que le había dicho lo mismo a Katerina y ella con una sonrisa le dijo que era un riesgo que había que correr. Una vez más se preguntó si sus intenciones eran las que de verdad ella decía o si tenía otro motivo oculto.

Tendría que meditarlo muy seriamente antes de darle una respuesta definitiva a su petición.

MOWMOWMOW

En las mazmorras de Slytherin Draco estaba recostado en su cama con un libro de pociones abierto en el regazo, hace más de 10 minutos que no pasaba de página y se quedaba viendo el enorme ventanal que daba al lago negro pensando en Katerina, en sus palabras respecto a Potter.

_Potter_…

Suspiró en sus pensamientos, desde la primera vez que lo vio quiso ser su amigo, tal como su padre le había enseñado quiso demostrarle las ventajas de ser su amigo y el terrible error que cometía al ser amigo de un pobretón como lo era Weasley. Y el miope de Potter se atrevió a rechazarlo en frente de todos los de primer año cuando quiso darle la mano.

_-Ay Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco.- repitió una y otra vez Katerina esa mañana cuando ella, de algún modo que todavía no comprendía, logró hacerlo hablar sobre ese episodio de su niñez durante esa mañana cuando lo emboscó en el desayuno.- ¿De verdad estás resentido por eso? Eran unos niños. Tienes que admitir que fuiste un poco prepotente._

_\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – empezó a decirle indignado pero ella lo calló poniendo su mano en su boca._

_\- Primer paso para ser un excelente adulto "Admite tus propios errores". Segundo paso "No hagas a otros lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran a ti". Son muy importantes Draco, sobre todo si quieres realmente acercarte a Harry._

_\- Yo no quiero acercarme a Harry.- logró decir cuando se quitó la mano de ella de encima, arrugó la nariz con asco, un gesto que copió de su madre hace mucho tiempo.- No me interesa para nada Potter._

_\- No me vengas con eso.- se burló ella.- Si no te interesara no te esforzarías con tanta fuerza para que te notara, aunque fuera negativamente._

_\- Yo no…_

_\- Escucha, no te voy a recriminar nada sólo trata de pensar en la clase de atención que quieres que Harry te dé. Olvida todo, sus peleas, los insultos, los bandos, tus padres…-Draco quiso protestar pero ella no le dejó.- Olvida todo y piensa muy bien en lo que realmente quieres Draco, eres dueño de ti, de tu destino y tus sentimientos. Éste es un buen momento para que recapacites._

_\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – ella se encogió de hombros luego sonrió._

_\- ¿Tu ángel guardián?_

Después de eso la conversación entre ellos fluyó de manera casi natural, por mucho que le desagradaran los muggles –aunque tenía que admitir que era un desagrado aprendido y no porque realmente sintiera puesto que nunca había interactuado con un muggle directamente y los nacidos de muggle no contaban, ellos seguían teniendo magia a pesar de sus progenitores- ella había sabido darle la vuelta para iniciar una conversación y en ningún momento se alejó a pesar de los insultos o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haberle dicho. Katerina se mantuvo tercamente a su lado, incluso tuvo la desfachatez de saludar a Potter y sus amiguitos cuando entraron al gran comedor.

Con la conversación fresca en su mente salió del gran comedor encontrándose con Potter, se quedó congelado, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir, ¿Podría Katerina haberle dicho lo que hablaron ellos a Potter? La creía muy capaz pero cuando Potter le preguntó se sintió sólo un poquito aliviado porque él siguiera en la ignorancia de tan bochornosa conversación, apenas pudo comportarse como el patán que normalmente era antes de dejarlo en el pasillo.

Y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Potter bajo esa nueva luz. Olvidando todo, como si fueran completos desconocidos, ¿Podría ser así de cínico para acercarse a Harry a pesar de todos los problemas anteriores que se causaron el uno al otro?

-Imposible que sea así de fácil.- desestimó con un bufido. Trató de volver su atención al libro en su regazo. No podía hacer caso a las palabras de una muggle, ella no sabía nada de él ni de Potter, ni del mundo mágico.

MOWMOWMOWMOW

Para cuando Katerina entró a la sala común de Gryffindor ya no quedaban muchos estudiantes a esa hora, algunos mayores y por supuesto el trío dorado que estaba acomodado en un sillón mullido frente a la chimenea, Hermione como siempre devoraba algún libro quizás para ayudar a Harry con el Torneo mientras Ron y Harry se entretenían en un juego de ajedrez mágico.

Fue interesante ver, aunque fuera desde lejos, el juego de piezas móviles, en realidad era mucho mejor, era como si las piezas tuvieran vida. Con una sonrisa continuó su camino a los dormitorios de chicas.

Harry la vio pasar pero no dijo nada, se quedó pensando en la conversación que tuvieron en la cámara de los secretos, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a Ron hasta que el pelirrojo le lazó un almohadón en la cara.

-¡Oye!

\- Es la tercera vez que te llamo y no respondes.- reclamó Ron.

\- Ah. Lo siento.- se disculpó vagamente el pelinegro masajeándose la frente. Hermione al ver el gesto se preocupó.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? Ah, no…Es decir, sí. Estoy bien.- dejó el juego de mesa de lado para poder recostarse del sofá en el que estaba sentada Hermione.

\- ¿Te preocupa la tercera prueba? – aventuró Ron.

Esa era una buena excusa para no decir realmente lo que pensaba, al menos una excusa a medias puesto que sí le preocupaba la tercera prueba…Quizás…

-¿Han pensado que tal vez el profesor Dumbledore nos esté ocultando cosas? – tentó.

-Harry, por supuesto que Dumbledore oculta cosas.- saltó Hermione enseguida y Harry se enderezó para mirarla con algo de esperanza.- Pero es algo que hace por nuestro bien.- Harry se sintió decepcionado por esa repuesta.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio.- protestó con el ceño fruncido ¿Así de ciega era su confianza en Dumbledore que ni siquiera se detenían a preguntarse por qué ocultaba información?

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estar hablando en serio? – preguntó Ron confundido.- ¿Qué podría estar ocultando de todos modos?

\- No lo sé.- rezongó Harry frustrado por la falta de interés de Ron.

\- Harry, si de verdad fuera importante Dumbledore te lo diría.- dijo Hermione quitándole peso al asunto.

¿En verdad se lo diría? Por la conversación que tuvieron en el despacho del director lo dudaba mucho, y viendo en retrospectiva hubo muchas que Dumbledore no le dijo en años anteriores, como la presencia de la Piedra Filosofal en el castillo, que Sirius Black es su padrino, que Remus Lupin es un licántropo, todas esas cusas tuvo que descubrirlas él mismo arriesgando su cuello y el de sus amigos y a todos esos secretos hay que agregarle la muerte de Barty Crouch, el profesor no le informó de su muerte aunque tocaron el tema de Barty Crouch Jr.

-Harry...- llamó de nuevo Hermione.

-De verdad estoy bien.- se adelantó a contestar Harry, levantándose del suelo dejó el juego de ajedrez por la mitad.- Lo siento, estoy algo cansado, los veré en la mañana.- sin esperar respuesta subió las escaleras del lado derecho.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron mirando la escalera preocupados, Harry estaba muy raro desde que salió en la mañana del comedor.

-¿Crees que esa chica tenga algo que ver? – preguntó Hermione a Ron.

\- No lo sé. ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho?

\- No sé pero pudo haberle estado llenando la cabeza con ideas raras, a Harry nunca se le ocurrió desconfiar del profesor Dumbledore hasta que llegó ella.

\- ¿Por qué desconfiaría de Dumbledore?

\- ¡Exacto! Es el mago más poderoso de todos.- dijo Hermione con esa expresión de admiración que tenía por los adultos.

MOWMOWMOWMOW

Ya acomodado en su cama, con el pijama puesto y un libro de Defensa en sus manos Harry pensaba en todo lo que sucedió ese día, por alguna razón inexplicable sus pensamientos se desviaron al momento en que vio a Malfoy sonrojado, nunca le había visto esa expresión, altanería, orgullo, prepotencia pero jamás vergüenza, se veía tan diferente…

-Concéntrate.- se regañó a si mismo por pensar en algo tan tonto. En cambio pensó en la propuesta de Katerina, ella dijo que le diría la verdad.- No tengo nada que perder.- fue la conclusión a la que llegó, luego se puso a practicar algunos hechizos de defensa, tenía que seguir estudiando para la tercera prueba.

MOWMOWMOWMOW

En su despacho Dumbledore rumiaba los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos días, no se suponía que sucediera de ésta manera, Barty estaba muerto y Fudge se preocupaba mucho por la opinión pública, tanto que era molesto.

Por suerte Harry todavía seguía el plan, hasta ahora era el único que actuaba como debería hacerlo porque incluso Allastor no actuaba como él mismo, seguramente sería algún espía aunque no sabía de quien se trataba, las protecciones del castillo no era lo suficiente fuertes para revelarle la identidad del impostor. Aunque todavía no causaba ningún daño, lo dejaría estar por el momento, con suerte podría descubrir su plan.

Siguiendo con la enumeración de todas las cosas que no estaban bien se topó con otro problema, la muggle, normalmente no sería un problema, un hechizo desmemorizador y soltarla en el Londres muggle sería suficiente pero ella ya había manifestado la poca confianza que le tenía, ni siquiera dejaba que se le acercara.

-Maldita mocosa.- masculló para sí.

Por otro lado ella misma se puso en una situación vulnerable al pedir quedarse al lado de Severus, tan sólo tendría que ordenarle al profesor que se encargara de ella lo más discretamente posible y pronto dejaría de ser un estorbo. Sí, eso sonaba como una buena solución, tendría que investigar cómo fue que en primer lugar llegó aquí, el mismo incidente no podía ocurrir una segunda vez.

Total. ¿Qué daño puede hacer una muggle?

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

Victoria helara rickman: hola nena, gracias por seguirme desde el principio. Tranquila los cambios no son muchos. 1.- Katerina en vez de ser una estudiante será la ayudante de Severus en pociones. Tengo que aclarar que siendo muggle Katerina no puede preparar pociones puesto que se necesita la influencia de la magia para poder hacer una poción y no un sancocho (explicare eso luego) pero puede ser de ayuda a la hora de cortar ingredientes o cosas por el estilo. El punto es que ella pase tiempo con Severus ya que éste es un Severus x OC. 2.- otro cambio fue que agregué una escena donde Harry y Draco tuvieran un encuentro no hostil, por ahora es muy poco pero servirá para avivar la llama de la pasión como dicen por ahí. Y 3.- corregí varias faltas de ortografía que tenía.

Amai Star of Darkness: Gracias, de verdad por tu lindo comentario. Y también por responder la pregunta. Drarry love. ¡Saludos!


	9. Planeación

_En cursiva _son pensamientos.

**En negrita** es otro idioma (**Español)**

Si alguna palabra esta entre comillas es para resaltarla nada más.

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

CAPÍTULO 8

Planeación

La mañana siguiente fue como cualquier otra, todo el cuerpo estudiantil incluyendo a las escuelas invitadas y sus respectivos profesores fueron a desayunar al gran comedor, parecía que había una buena integración entre los estudiantes, sobre todo entre Dumstrang y Slytherin.

Karkaroff se sentó junto a Snape mientras que Madame Maxim se sentó al lado de Hagrid para conversar, esos dos construían una relación bastante estrecha conforme pasaban los días. La única diferencia notable en el comedor parecía ser…ella.

Mientras hablaba con Karkaroff miraba de reojo la pequeña figura, el uniforme escolar ocultaba bastante bien sus curvas femeninas y su falta de tamaño la hacía pasar fácilmente por una estudiante de cuarto año. Con una miraba más exhaustiva Severus notó que tenía la nariz roja, _Gripe, seguramente_, pensó el profesor, a pesar de eso hacía el mismo escándalo que el resto de los molestos Gryffindors.

Después de pasar buena parte de su noche meditándolo al final había decidido que accedería a colaborar con Katerina. Cuando la comida terminó todos los estudiantes fueron por sus libros para la primera clase del día al igual que los profesores, Severus no tuvo mucha prisa, ese día no tenía clases sino hasta media mañana por lo que aprovecharía ese tiempo para ir a su laboratorio privado, el cual recordó tardíamente ahora tenía acceso la pequeña intrusa en vista de que le forzaron a tomarla como ayudante. Gruñó en descontento al pensar en una muggle manipulando ingredientes tan delicados de pociones.

Cuando llegó al pasillo que llevaba a su laboratorio se detuvo al escuchar un tarareo que resonaba en las paredes, con horror se dio cuenta que provenía del interior de su laboratorio, caminando sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta escuchando la tonada, adentro estaba Katerina sentada en un taburete alto, con las piernas balanceándose, aparentemente aprovechando la acústica de las mazmorras, Severus se quedó quieto en el marco de la puerta cuando empezó a cantar.

\- "Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before".- comenzó ella con voz suave sin notar la presencia del mago.- "I want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I'm loving you more and more…"

_Por Merlín, no podía cantar algo más empalagoso y sensiblero_, Snape bufó en desprecio, sólo un Gryffindor podría cantar una tonta canción de amor.

-"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings. Telling me to give you everything.- con cada palabra su tono subía un poco más, entusiasmándose con la letra, Katerina tendía a tener un voz chillona, pero la acústica del cuarto la ayudaba a vocalizar en un tono más bajo.- "Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time"

_Sí, claro_. Despreció el maestro de pociones.

-"Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day"(1).- terminó con una larga nota, tuvo que sorberse la nariz puesto que le era difícil cantar con la nariz tapada, le daba una buena entonación pero se le dificultaba respirar.

\- Espero que ya haya terminado de perder el tiempo con su tonta cancioncita de amor.- dijo Severus entrando por fin al laboratorio, ella no se asustó al verlo en cambio le sonrió.

\- ¿Te molesta que estuviera cantando o que fuera una canción de amor? – preguntó ella sin hacer caso al tono amargo del hombre.

\- Ambos. Ni siquiera entonas bien.

\- No lo hago porque sea buena cantante sino porque es divertido.- Severus rodó los ojos.

\- Como sea.- acercándose al fondo del laboratorio comenzó a preparar lo necesario para reabastecer las pociones de la enfermería.- No sé qué pretendes al haberle pedido al director ponerte bajo mi tutela, no me sirves de nada.

\- Seguro que me encontrarás algo útil que hacer.- dijo ella apoyando los codos en el mesón, mirando atentamente como Severus se movía con precisa fluidez por todo el lugar.- En todo caso lo pedí para poder estar cerca de ti. Es algo que nos conviene a los dos.

\- ¿Cómo podría convenirme el tener una enana insufrible con voz de ardilla que canta inútiles canciones de amor revoloteando alrededor de mí? – con satisfacción vio como ella abría la boca indignada.

\- En primera: Auch! No soy enana, ya habíamos establecido que ustedes los ingleses son demasiado altos. En segunda: Puedo cantar todas las canciones de amor que me dé la gana y te aviso que ahora lo haré con más ganas porque sé que te molesta y tercero: Yo no revoloteo, ni siquiera me he movido de éste banco.

\- ¿Terminaste? – preguntó cortante.- Necesito que rayes el cuerno de bicornio(2) para la poción pimentónica.- dejó el cuerno frente a ella junto a un rayador y un platito de vidrio donde ponerlo.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a hacer poción Oculus? – Severus ya se había rendido en eso de que no lo tuteara así que simplemente iba a ignorarla pero la pregunta de la mujer hizo eco en su mente, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Liberar a Potter de sus infernales gafas no hará ninguna diferencia, seguirá siendo un mocoso arrogante, pagado de sí mismo y su fama.- despreció el profesor dándole la espalda.

\- Sería una buena ventaja en el campo de batalla, pero no la quiero para Harry, a mí me vendría muy bien un poco de esa poción.- dijo comenzando la tarea que le dejó el profesor, tuvo mucho cuidado de no rayarse los dedos o las uñas.

\- Tu no usas lentes.- le dijo en un tono pausado como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que se le tenía que hablar despacio para que entendiera.

\- De hecho si los uso, no veo nada sin ellos.- Severus le dio esa exasperante mirada que tenía y ella captó lo que estaba pensado.- Los estoy usando ahora mismo.- con un dedo presionó su iris con mucha delicadeza moviendo el lente de contacto color verde revelando que sus ojos eran tan oscuros como los de Severus.- Tengo miopía y astigmatismo desde los 7 años, si me quito los lentes estaré igual o más ciega que Harry.- parpadeó varias veces hasta que el lente volvió a su lugar. Snape hizo un sonido descontento y volvió a hacer lo suyo. Katerina frunció el ceño al verse ignorada.- Otras personas preguntarían sobre ellos, según recuerdo los lentes de contactos blandos con color no existirán sino hasta un par de años después de entrar al siglo XXI pero por supuesto a ti no te interesa para nada.- terminó por decir ella con un puchero pero Snape continuó ignorándola. Ella tampoco volvió a hablar después de eso a menos que fuera para preguntar algo pero no por eso se quedaba en silencio o no, ella continuó tarareando, una canción después de otra. En la media hora que llevaban trabajando Severus podía contar al menos 6 canciones diferentes, no conocía ninguna de ellas y gracias a Merlín no cantó ninguna pero en este punto estaba a punto de ahorcarla.

\- ¡Cállate! – terminó por decirle cuando volvió a la misma canción inicial de amor.- Si tarareas una canción más…- comenzó amenazante.

\- Me ignoras y pretendes que esté en completo silencio mientras trabajas.- se quejó ella dejando de lado la raíz de Mandrágora y el cuchillo.

\- Necesito concentrarme.

\- Oh, por favor, no es una poción difícil, ni siquiera necesitas completa concentración para hacerla.- volviendo a su tarea ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar y gracias al cielo ella no tarareó aunque al mirarla de reojo notaba que movía los labios, probablemente cantando sin hacer ruido, debía admitir que se estaba esforzando, claro que no le reconocería eso en voz alta. Cuando dejó la poción a reposar a fuego lento se giró para verla a ella, descubrió que lo miraba fijamente y él se preguntó desde hace cuánto tiempo lo estaba haciendo.

Se aclaró la garganta para hablar.- He pensado en su propuesta.- dijo simplemente. Katerina se inclinó sobre el mesón dándole toda su atención.- En vista de que tenga o no mi participación usted pretende llevar a cabo lo que sea que esté planeando he decido ayudarla.- Katerina sonrió, Severus temió que ella comenzara a jactarse de que haya cedido en cambio tan sólo dijo:

-Gracias.- dijo sinceramente. Severus desvió la mirada incómodo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el maravilloso plan?

\- De hecho esto es un poco largo y según tengo entendido tienes clases en unos minutos.- mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared el pocionista se dio cuenta de que apenas tenía unos 10 minutos para prepararse.- ¿Podemos reunirnos durante el almuerzo en tus aposentos?

_¡Niña atrevida! _

Pensó furibundo el profesor.- ¡No me pongas esa cara! Seguramente tienes puestos un montón de hechizos de protección, nadie será capaz de escucharnos y créeme, nadie debe escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

-¿Qué hay de Dumbledore?

\- Mucho menos Dumbledore.- saltó ella enseguida. Severus lo pensó detenidamente, al final asintió.

\- Bien. Espero que no te retrases.- le advirtió con tono serio.

\- Por cierto, vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Malfoy, sólo para que lo sepas.

\- ¿Lucius Malfoy? – se permitió decir exceptico.- ¿Cómo pretendes convencer a Lucius de que acepte ayudarnos?

\- Te convencí a ti ¿No? – sonrió ella. Severus comenzaba a odiar esa sonrisa.

MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW

Desde hace rato sentía unos ojos clavarse en su nuca, contrario a su habitual valentía Gryffindor no quería voltearse porque tenía la certeza de saber quién lo estaba mirando, desde el desayuno podía sentirlo y no había querido corresponder esas miradas como otras veces.

Desde su puesto Draco estaba concentrado en cualquier otra cosa menos en la clase, más específicamente en un joven de pelo oscuro que se sentaba a dos puestos delante de él. Desde esa primera conversación con la muggle una idea le rondaba por la mente

_Olvida todo._

Sonaba tan sencillo, pero habían pasado tantas cosas desde su primer día de clases, las burlas, los ataques verbales a veces con hechizos de por medio, ridiculizaciones en frente del cuerpo estudiantil, dudaba mucho que Potter estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo de lado. La clase se pasó en un suspiro y él no prestó atención para nada, resignado cerró sus libros, cuando Potter pasó a su lado sus ojos automáticamente le siguieron, abrió la boca para llamarle pero al último momento se acobardó, cerró su boca y terminó de recoger sus libros, con el ceño fruncido Crabbe y Goyle le siguieron a la siguiente clase.

Para alivio de Harry la siguiente clase no era compartida con Slytherin, pudo descansar de la insistente mirada de cierto rubio ojiplata, normalmente se hubiera volteado y le hubiera murmurado un "Vete al diablo" pero ésta era una mirada diferente y no se atrevía a corresponderla. _Vaya Gryffindor _ pensó con ironía.

Desde la noche anterior había querido hablar con Katerina pero ella siempre le daba la vuelta al asunto y lo evadía, con un vago gesto le decía que esperara pero sinceramente él no era una persona muy paciente y en vista de las circunstancias se moría de curiosidad por saber qué tipo de secretos estaba dispuesto a revelarle. Esperaba de verdad que le dijera la verdad y no fuera otra artimaña elaborada.

MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW

Tal como habían acordado a la hora del almuerzo Severus y Katerina se sentaron en sus aposentos privados para compartir el almuerzo, la morena observó fascinada cuando un elfo domestico apareció en el medio de la estancia, temblando ansiosa por ofrecer sus servicios, no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que se desapareció con un sonoro crack.

-¿Hasta cuándo tendré que soportar esa mala costumbre tuya de mirar fijamente todo? – preguntó él con el gesto amargo. Katerina tenía esos ojos brillantes que se iluminaban de asombro cada vez que veía algo nuevo, disfrutaba de aplastar ese sentimiento porque a él ya no le quedaba asombro y lo que más le molestaba es que esa mirada a veces era dirigida a su persona, era incómodo.

\- Es la primera vez que puedo ver magia, magia de verdad, con mis propios ojos. No puedes culparme por eso.

\- Si puedo.- el elfo apareció de nuevo con dos bandejas flotando.- Ya que insistes en que no te trate como una niña deberías comportarte como alguien de tu edad y dejar de derramar asombro infantil por los poros.

Cuando los platos estuvieron servidos el elfo volvió a desaparecer.- Puedo ser tan infantil como quiera, eso no te afecta en nada. Buen provecho.- sonrió ella y comenzó a comer, arrugó un poco la nariz al ver el vaso con el tradicional jugo de calabaza mientras que Severus degustaba una copa de vino, aunque pensándolo mejor seguramente al profesor le gustarían los vinos secos así que no protestó. Casi a Mitad de comida ella habló de nuevo.- ¿Qué sabes sobre los Horrocruxes?

Snape casi se atragante con su copa de vino ante la pregunta.- ¿Disculpa?

-Horrocruxes.- repitió.- _El más siniestro de los inventos mágicos._\- Severus reconoció ese fragmento de la introducción de "Historia del Mal".

\- Un Horrocrux es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un mago o bruja ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad.- comenzó el pocionista recordando sus investigaciones sobre magia oscura.- La creación de un único Horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, sin embargo la creación de Horrocruxes múltiples permite ser inmortal…- al terminar de hablar dejó su plato de comida a un lado, que ella trajera a colación semejante tema le ponía los pelos de punta y le cerraba el apetito.

\- Aterrador ¿Cierto? No me imagino llegando a los noventa años, muchos menos queriendo ser inmortal.- hizo un gesto de tema aparte.- Este es el caso, Volde…- se contuvo a tiempo al ver la expresión de Severus.- El Señor Oscuro hizo este rito y si vamos a derrotarlo tenemos que cortar todas sus opciones.

\- ¿Todas? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

\- El Señor Oscuro tiene más de un Horrocruxes, en realidad tiene 7.- si no fuera por el tema tan peliagudo que estaban tratando Katy se hubiera reído de la expresión pasmada del hombre. Adelantándose a cualquier comentario ella continuó hablando.- Tenemos que destruir la mayoría antes de la tercera prueba.

\- ¿Por qué ese día en particular?

\- Porque si no tendrá una posibilidad de escapar y como te dije hay que cortar esto de raíz.- a diferencia del pelinegro ella no había dejado de comer y ahora se recostó del respaldar de la silla para terminar su jugo de calabaza.- La buena noticia es que uno de ellos ya fue destruido.

\- ¿Si?

\- Por Harry.- Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Destruyó el diario de Tom Riddle con un colmillo de basilisco, asombroso para un renacuajo de 12 años.- el profesor no hizo comentario alguno negándose a darle crédito de cualquier tipo al mocoso de Potter.- Bien, con eso nos quedan 6 Horrocruxes y dos de ellos no pueden ser destruidos sino hasta el mismo día del torneo.

\- ¿Por qué? – por primera vez Katy desvió la mirada evitando los ojos oscuros de Severus.- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – siseó él. Ella retorciéndose los dedos no sabía si decírselo o no, por un lado era necesario porque si necesitaba que Severus confiara en ella debía ser completamente honesta pero por otro lado no quería hacerlo sentir culpable, ya tenía un peso bastante grande sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Recuerdas la profecía que escuchaste de Trelawney? – podía decir el segundo exacto en el que sus palabras hicieron mella en el profesor, su tez cetrina se volvió blanca por el papel y la estaba fulminando con la mirada pero no se amedrentó por eso.- Te seré sincera no me la sé de memoria pero ésta es la parte importante: "El Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce"...- se detuvo intentando recordar el resto de la profecía.- Ah! "Y uno deberá morir a manos del otro, ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro viva".

\- Un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce…- repitió, Katy asintió.- Ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro viva…- Severus se desplomó en su silla al comprender lo que eso implicaba.- Tiene que morir… ¿Lo he cuidado todos estos años sólo para que al final tenga que morir? – Katy no se atrevió a responder eso.

\- Dumbledore tiene la errónea idea de que ese poder es amor pero el verdadero secreto estará aquí.- ella trazó un rayo sobre el lado derecho de su frente.- La noche que el Señor Oscuro fue por los Potter su alma estaba muy frágil, no puedo asegurarte que sus intenciones fueran crear otro Horrocruxe pero en el momento que lanzó la maldición asesina a Lily Evans su alma se dividió y se aferró a lo único vivo que había en la habitación, el mismo Harry…- se detuvo un momento para que el profesor asimilara la información.- Dumbledore sabe esto, o al menos tiene parte de la información. Todos estos años ha criado a Harry como un cerdo para el matadero, esperando el momento exacto en que tenga que morir. ¿Entiendes por qué no confío en él?

MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW

En el gran comedor el bullicio reinaba en el recinto. Todos hablando al mismo tiempo mientras reían y almorzaban. Desde su lugar Draco continuaba mirando a Harry, todavía no podía decidirse, estaba actuando como un total y completo cobarde, no que lo fuera a decir en voz alta pero lo reconocía internamente.

Quizás en vez de simplemente mirarlo fijamente hasta ponerlo incómodo -aún desde su puesto podía notar sus hombros rígidos y su espalda recta, como una cuerda de violín a punto de romperse con la menor provocación- debería intentar acercarse, hablarle normalmente, tan sólo decir "Hola" Pero era obvio que si hacía eso Potter pensaría que se trataba de alguna artimaña de su parte ¿Cómo culparlo? Durante casi 4 años se había empeñado en ganarse el odio del niño dorado en vista de que no había podido obtener su amistad…. ¡ALTO! ¿De dónde diablos salió ese pensamiento?

Merlín ¿Por qué todo se estaba volviendo tan confuso?

Pasada la hora del almuerzo Draco tenía que dirigirse a su casa para buscar los libros que utilizaría en la tarde, por cosas de la vida Potter estaba caminando solo, no tenía donde estaban sus dos pegostes pero gracias a esos pequeños milagros de la vida podría acercarse a él, apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo pero cuando iba a poner una mano sobre su hombro se encontró de frente con la varita del Gryffindor.

-¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? – dijo Harry en tono amenazante.

\- ¿Yo? Yo no pretendo nada.- el rubio tuvo que tomarse un momento para que su corazón volviera a latir normalmente.

\- No te hagas. Me has tenido la mirada clavada todo el día, algo te debes traer.

\- Yo…Yo…- oh perfecto, cuanta elocuencia.- Quería decirte hola.- ¡estúpido!

Harry no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero definitivamente no se parecía a ningún encuentro que hubiera tenido antes con el rubio, bajó la varita pero no por eso bajó la guardia.

-De acuerdo… No sé cuál sea tu plan pero sea lo que sea no funcionará…

\- No hay ningún plan.- dijo firme. Parece que sus neuronas estaban decidiendo cooperar.- Escucha… - suspiró, cuando Katerina le dijo que olvidara todo sonaba más fácil de lo que estaba resultando ser.- Sé que he sido un imbécil pero quiero que las cosas sean diferentes.- eso desarmó por completo a Harry, sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad, receloso miró a los lados esperando que el grupito de Malfoy apareciera detrás de las armaduras para burlarse de él.

\- ¿Qué?...

\- Por todos los cielos, Potter. ¡No seas tan obtuso! – el rubio se pasó la mano por la cara un poco exasperado y Harry pudo reconocer a este Malfoy.- He estado pensando y analizando mi vida, quiero que las cosas sean diferentes y quiero que nuestra relación sea diferente.

\- Malfoy, no hay una relación entre nosotros.- dijo lentamente todavía no muy seguro de qué mosco le picó al rubio.

\- ¡Quiero que haya una relación entre nosotros! – ¡ya! Listo, lo dijo.

Harry se quedó estupefacto, éste no podía el mismo Malfoy que había conocido desde hace 4 años. _En realidad no le conoces para nada. _Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza que trató de ignorar. No podía confiar en un Malfoy…

Para fortuna de Draco la cara de Harry era prácticamente un libro abierto y podía prácticamente saber lo que estaba pensando, y Harry tenía esa mirada, iba a rechazarlo de nuevo.- ¿Estás preparándote para la tercera prueba?

\- ¿Eh? – la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- He estado practicando varios hechizos de defensa.

\- ¿Qué hay de los de ataque?

\- No creo que eso sea necesario.

\- Por supuesto que será necesario Potter.- tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos.- Los otros tres campeones estarán practicando todo hechizo de ataque que se sepan.

\- ¿A ti que te importa? – regresó la mirada desconfiada.- Fuiste tú el que apostó a que no duraría 10 minutos en la primera prueba.- auch, golpe bajo.

\- …Lo sé, lo sé. Es…- suspiró derrotado.- Quiero ser diferente ¿Si? Sé mejor que nadie que no vas a confiar en mí a la primera pero quiero cambiar eso.- entonces se le ocurrió algo.- Te enseñaré hechizos de ataque par la tercera prueba…

\- No sé…

\- Potter, no tienes nada que perder.- viendo la lógica de esas palabras el moreno asintió lentamente.- Bien. Reúnete conmigo después de clases, ya veremos en donde practicar.

El rubio se alejó dejando a un desconcertado Potter en el medio del pasillo.

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

(1) "Nunca supe que podría sentirme así.

Como si nunca hubiera visto el cielo antes.

Quiero desaparecer dentro de tu beso

Cada día te amo más y más

Escucha mi corazón ¿Puedes oírlo cantar?

Diciéndome que te dé todo

Las estaciones pueden cambiar, de invierno a primavera.

Pero yo te amo hasta el final de los tiempos

Pase lo que pase. Pase lo que pase

Te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte" – Come what may. Iwan McGregor/Nicole Kidman. Moulin Rouge.

(2) Aclaro que no tengo idea de cuál es el procedimiento de la poción pimentónica, pero en " " salen como ingredientes el cuerno de bicornio y la raíz de mandrágora.


	10. Planeación II

_En cursiva _son pensamientos.

**En negrita** es otro idioma (**Español)**

Si alguna palabra esta entre comillas es para resaltarla nada más.

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW+

CAPÍTULO 9

Planeación

_Parte II_

En las mazmorras Katerina miraba silenciosamente al profesor de pociones, Severus se había levantado de la silla después de revelar la verdad sobre Harry, desde entonces estuvo caminando alrededor, la morena se quedó quieta y silenciosa dándole un poco de tiempo para que su mente analizara todo, ni siquiera se preocupó porque la hora de almuerzo estuviera terminando.

El elfo ya había aparecido dos veces más, la primera para retirar los platos de la comida y la segunda para traerle un postre de chocolate a la morena, para cuando Snape se volvió a sentar en la mesa ella ya iba por la mitad de su torta de chocolate. Katy sitió un estremecimiento cuando los ojos oscuros del hombre se clavaron en ella, pacientemente esperó a que él hablara primero.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado exactamente? – preguntó directo y al grano. Katerina tuvo que tomarse un momento para que su corazón volviera a latir correctamente.

\- Hay que destruír cuatro Horrocruxes antes de la tercera prueba, podríamos utilizar Fuego Demoniaco (1) pero es muy destructivo y nada fácil de controlar, terminaríamos quemando toda una ala del castillo en el intento.

\- La otra opción es el veneno de Basilisco.- dijo esta vez Severus, su boca se torció contrariado.- No es algo fácil de encontrar, tan sólo un par de gotas en el callejón Knockturn costarían una fortuna…

\- No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso.- sonrió ella, Severus le frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Pretende sacarse un millón de galeones de las orejas? La última vez que supe no tenía magia.- dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

\- Sabes, Severus, si no fueras un hombre serías un Basilisco, tu veneno es igual de efectivo.- parándose de la mesa se acercó a su bolso que dejó a un lado de la puerta al entrar, de ahí sacó una de las capas escolares que le dio el director para su uso, al desenvolverla reveló los colmillos de Basilisco, el maestro los observó asombrado.

\- ¿De dónde los sacaste?

\- Hice que Harry me llevara a la Cámara de los Secretos, el Basilisco se está pudriendo pero por suerte la mandíbula ya casi no tiene carne.- un estremecimiento de asco le subió por la espalda. Al mirar al profesor se dio cuenta de sus ojos brillosos, no había que ser legeremante para saber en lo que el pelinegro pensaba.- Sabes, si se lo pidieras a Harry él podría abrir la cámara, después de todo desperdiciar un espécimen así es un crimen. – por desgracia la expresión de Severus volvió a cerrarse ignorando su último comentario.

\- Asumo que sabes cuales son los Horrocruxes.

\- También su ubicación.- dejó los colmillos cuidadosamente sobre la mesa antes de hablar.- La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw está en la sala de Menesteres en el séptimo piso del castillo. El anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt está en la cabaña de los Gaunt, Dumbledore debe saber algo de eso, hay que tener mucho cuidado, debe estar repleto de maldiciones. El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin está en la casa de los Black, el elfo doméstico lo oculta entre sus cosas…- en ese momento fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Por qué el elfo doméstico de los Black guarda semejante objeto? – de todas las cosas eso era lo que más le asombraba.

\- Regulus Black descubrió el secreto del Señor Oscuro, robó el guardapelo de su escondite y lo intercambió por uno falso, le dejó como tarea al elfo destruirlo, si todo sucede como debería Kreacher no podrá deshacerse del guardapelo y lo esconderá entre sus cosas.- vio que los ojos del maestro se empañaban un poco, tal vez por el recuerdo de su compañero de clase pero ella no lo mencionó.- Sólo nos quedaría la copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- En la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrenge.

\- Maravilloso.- el profesor recordó un detalle de la charla de la mañana.- ¿Es por eso que quieres pedir la ayuda de Lucius Malfoy? Para sacar la copa de la bóveda de su cuñada.- Severus tuvo que tragarse las ganas de decir un cumplido, sinceramente que Katerina pudiera tejer semejante artimaña era digna de un Slytherin.

\- En parte. Hay otra razón.- ella desvió su mirada al reloj de pared notando que la hora de almuerzo ya había terminado hace 20 minutos, pero en vista de que Snape no se movió de su lugar ella tampoco.- Durante la tercera prueba le tenderán una trampa a Harry, la copa de los tres magos será un traslador, lo llevará al cementerio de Little Hangleton. Ahí cola gusano traerá de vuelta al Señor Oscuro con un rito de magia negra.

\- Entonces debemos impedirlo.- arqueó una ceja cuando la morena negó con la cabeza.

\- No, eso es algo que debe suceder y jugará a nuestro favor. Lo que podemos hacer es impedir la muerte de Cedric Diggory.- si Severus se sorprendió por el detalle de que Diggory podría haber muerto no lo demostró.- Sólo Harry puede tomar la copa de los campeones, así evitaremos bajas innecesarias.

\- Confías mucho en las habilidades de Potter.- desdeñó él tomando la copa de vino olvidada.

\- No sé porque tu no. Durante cuatro años ha sido capaz de superar cada una de las adversidades a las que ha tenido que enfrentarse, cada una más mortal que la anterior, tu mejor que nadie debe saberlo, después de todo lo has estado protegiendo todos estos años.- volvió a tomar lo que quedaba de su torta de chocolate.- Debo reconocer que es testarudo, un poco insolente, y tiene un serio problema con las reglas…

\- Veo que no te dejas llevar por su encanto natural.- dijo sarcástico.

\- No. En cambio tú te dejas llevar por lo que crees saber de Harry en vez de verlo por lo que en realidad es.

\- Según tu ¿Qué es? – siseó con los dientes apretados.

\- Un joven que ha sido maltratado y manipulado de muchas maneras. Él tiene poca felicidad y aun así sigue intentando ser feliz.- Severus se envaró en seguida, ella era como todos los demás, siempre queriendo hacer ver que Potter era una pobre víctima, simplemente otra persona deslumbrada por la fama del pagado de sí mismo niño-que-vivió.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de maltratos y manipulaciones?

\- Tienes razón. Tú eres el experto en vidas injustas.- con eso agarró su mochila dispuesta a salir de los aposentos del hombre para que rumiara su furia.- Sería buena idea convocar una pequeña reunión con Lucius, todavía hay mucho que planificar.

\- Él no va a aceptar por las buenas.- dijo dándole la espalda.

\- Le haremos una oferta que no podrá rechazar.- con eso dicho salió de la habitación.

MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW

Por el resto del día Harry le dio vueltas a la conversación que tuvo con Malfoy en el pasillo, de verdad que no podía creer que hubiera pasado realmente, era tan surrealista, aunque vivía en un mundo donde los fantasmas existían al igual que los hombres lobos, las escaleras cambiaban de lugar y el techo podía reflejar el cielo de una noche de verano, quizás que Malfoy quisiera ser amable no era tan descabellado ¿Verdad?

Hermione lo regañó por estar distraído durante la clase, él no le hizo mucho caso pero aun así volvió su vista al pizarrón, después se seguiría preocupando por la clase. Al finalizar Harry les dijo a sus amigos que él se saltaría la cena, Hermione saltó en seguida queriendo saber el motivo y Harry les dijo que iba a practicar hechizos para la tercera prueba, Ron se adelantó queriendo acompañarlo pero Harry hizo de todo para negarse, un poco enojados y suspicaces aceptaron adelantarse al gran comedor para la cena.

Harry no tenía idea de donde se suponía que tenía que encontrarse con el rubio así que optó primero que nada ir a la biblioteca, las últimas semanas él y sus amigos habían pasado una insana cantidad de tiempo ahí metidos investigando toda clase de hechizos, para su tremenda sorpresa encontró ahí al rubio, curiosamente estaba solo, a esa hora no había mucha gente en la biblioteca, la mayoría estaba saliendo de clases o camino al gran comedor. Draco alzó la cabeza casi presintiendo la presencia de Harry, ninguno de los supo cómo reaccionar al principio, Malfoy fue el primero en levantarse de su asiento.

\- Malfoy…

\- Potter.

-¿Cómo supiste que vendría aquí? – preguntó Harry incómodo.

\- Te la has pasado aquí metido la mitad del año. Me sorprende que no estés acompañado.

\- Les dije que me saltaría la cena esta noche…

Entre ellos se hizo un incómodo silencio, era claro que ninguno sabía cómo proceder a menos que hubiera hechizos y maldiciones de por medio, pero en vista de la bandera blanca que plantó Draco al medio día esa no era una opción viable.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? – interrumpió esta vez Harry.

\- Buscaba los hechizos que quería mostrarte.- Harry se acercó curioso, reconoció algunos de los hechizos como "Expelliarmus", "Moco murciélago" y el "Expecto Patronum" que le enseñó el profesor Lupin el año pasado.

\- "Expulso".- leyó Harry.- No conocía ese.

\- Es un hechizo que causa explosión.- explicó Draco.

\- Mira éste.- el Gryffindor se inclinó sobre el hombro de Draco para leer de qué trataba el hechizo.- "Oppugno": Es el Latín de "atacar". Causa que algo ataque a un objetivo escogido por quien lo conjura. Funciona con criaturas vivientes. También podría funcionar con objetos inanimados.- terminó de leer y miró a Malfoy, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta que volteó a verlo, se separó un poco para poder hablar.- ¿Saber hacer eso?

\- No. Pero podemos practicarlo.- tomó el libro de la mesa y recogió su bolso.- Se lo pediré a Madame Prince.

Con el libro en mano el par camino afuera del colegio, a un área desolada de la torre oeste, casi nadie paseaba por ahí, mucho menos a esa hora cuando todos estaban cenando, durante el trayecto tenían un silencio pesado, nada agradable, en algún momento intentaron entablar alguna conversación pero las palabras rápidamente morían al darse cuenta de no saber qué decir. Dejando sus cosas en la hierba se sentaron para revisar los hechizos del libro, memorizaron el procedimiento y luego practicaron los movimientos de varitas un par de veces antes de hacer el hechizo.

Lamentablemente no tenían un muñeco de pruebas y tuvieron la suficiente sensatez para no probar esos hechizos en contra del otro, la atmósfera se fue volviendo más agradable, Harry pudo notar todo lo que se estaba esforzando Malfoy en ser agradable, seguía siendo un poco arrogante y presumido pero su sonrisa natural y la alegría que exudaba por aprender esos nuevos hechizos suavizaban lo suficiente sus facciones para que Harry notara que en realidad Draco era bastante atractivo…

El pensamiento sobresaltó al moreno lo suficiente como para que el hechizo de bombarda que estaba practicando se le saliera un poco de control y explotara una par de piedras de la torre oeste.

-¡Mierda, Potter! ¿Qué hiciste? – los dos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el boquete que dejó el hechizo mal ejecutado de Harry, la piedra estaba ennegrecida y había un gran desastre de enormes piedras sueltas que por pura suerte no los golpeó.

\- ¡Me distraje! – trató de justificarse el moreno.- Vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien nos encuentre.

Recogiendo sus cosas a toda prisa –asegurándose de llevar el libro de hechizos- se fueron del lugar, tomando la muñeca de Harry el rubio corrió por los terrenos alejándose de la entrada principal del castillo.

-Malfoy la entrada está hacia el otro lado.

\- Idiota, si alguien viene por ese lado a ver por qué fue la explosión nos verán.

\- Pero por aquí no hay nada.- siguió protestando Harry.

\- Cállate de una vez, Potter.- resopló Draco. Llegaron a una zona desierta cerca del lago, pudieron recargarse en la pared después de su alocada carrera para recuperar el aliento. Se quedaron quietos, apenas haciendo ruido al respirar asegurándose de que estaban a salvo.- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – increpó Draco.- Pudiste habernos matado.

\- Ya te dije que me distraje.- gruñó el Gryffindor.- Fue un accidente.

\- Espero que no hagas ese tipo de "accidentes" en la prueba o estarás muerto.

\- Seguro tu padre y tú se alegrarían muchísimo.- respondió en un tono ácido, se dio cuenta de lo horrible que sonó su comentario cuando el rostro de marfil de Malfoy se tornó rojo por la furia.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me alegraría de tu muerte? – dijo con la voz helada y baja.

\- Haz estado alentando mi muerte desde que empezó el torneo.- acusó el pelinegro.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡Claro que sí! – contradijo como si fuera un niño. Malfoy boqueó unos segundos antes de volver a responder indignado.

\- Maldición, Potter. No soy así de cínico, esperaba moretones, golpes, quizás un hueso roto pero ¿muerte? Por todos los cielos…- Harry ya no estaba tan seguro del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, Malfoy representaba todo lo que le desagradaba hasta ahora pero su percepción preconcebida de él se estaba desmoronando lentamente.

\- Pero tu padre…

\- ¡Yo no soy mi padre! – interrumpió el rubio con un grito bastante indignado. Los dos bajaron la cabeza quedándose callados.- Volvamos al castillo.- dijo en un murmullo suave acercándose a la pared, con su varita tocó una piedra llena de moho, las piedras comenzaron a moverse y cambiar de lugar para dar paso a unas escaleras que descendían en la tierra. (2)

Harry miró el arco de piedra asombrado, él no conocía ese pasadizo y tampoco aparecía en el mapa de los merodeadores.

\- No puedes decirle a nadie de esta entrada, se supone que sólo los de Slytherin lo conocen.- le explicó Malfoy sin mirarlo, convocando un Lumus comenzó a descender por la escalinata de piedra, esperaba que con eso Harry se diera cuenta del voto de confianza que le estaba dando aunque no debería poner muchas esperanzas en ello, los Gryffindor suelen ser muy obtusos.

\- ¿A dónde lleva esta escalera? – preguntó Harry cuando la piedra detrás de él volvió a acomodarse cerrando la entrada.

\- A las mazmorras.

Caminaron un largo trecho, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, los únicos sonidos que había en el estrecho túnel eran las pisadas de los jóvenes y el vacío del cavernoso túnel. Llegaron a un descanso donde estaba un muro de piedra, Draco tuvo que alzar la varita para tener más luz y poder identificar la roca que tenía que tocar.

\- Aquí esta.- dijo para sí mismo, su varita estuvo a punto de tocar la piedra cuando una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo, curioso sus ojos grises siguieron la extensión del brazo hasta que se encontró con el rostro de Potter que no le estaba mirando a la cara.

\- Lo siento…Por lo de antes.- murmuró cohibido.

Los silencios entre ellos eran incómodos, no sabían cómo hablarse sin insultarse el uno al otro y la camaradería entre ellos no era la suficiente como para tomar los insultos a modo de broma.

\- Está…bien.- terminó por decir Draco, sorprendiendo a Harry.- Sabía desde un principio que no vas a confiar en mi a la primera, lo entiendo…Yo sólo…- se encogió de hombros no sabiendo que más decir.

-…Los hechizos que practicamos hoy, son de mucha ayuda. Gracias.- dijo Harry con una tímida sonrisa asomando por sus finos labios.

\- Por nada.- Draco correspondió esa sonrisa.

\- Yo eh…Nosotros…- Harry se mordió el labio, no sabía cómo expresar lo que tenía en mente.- ¿Podríamos empezar de nuevo? – extendió una mano a Draco.- Hola, soy Harry Potter.

Por un momento Draco vio la mano extendida de Harry y le dieron ganas de rechazar su mano, regresándole al Gryffindor la humillación que sintió en ese momento pero las palabras de Katerina volvieron a resonar en su mente.

_Olvida todo._

\- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.- correspondió el apretón de manos con una sonrisa.

+MOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWM+

(1)También conocido como _Fiendfyre. _Sacado de " "

(2) Este pasadizo en la torre oeste lo estoy inventando.

Por fin actualicé! Confieso que me tarde porque realmente me costó tener inspiración para el Drarry. Pero como ven, lentamente vamos progresando con ellos dos. En el próximo capítulo espero tener más interacción con esos dos. Todavía falta la charla con Lucius, oh dios.

**victoria helara rickman: **muchísimas gracias por fijar en ese pequeño error de escritura, la cosa fue que empecé el fic hace como 2 años cuando le volví a agarrar el hilo al fic y comencé a hacer la reediciones pensé que sería mejor que Katy tuviera 20 pero se me paso ese detalle en la reedición.

Oh dios, otra fan de Venezuela, que alegría, no sé pero me da felicidad saber que gente de mi propio país me lee. Jajajaja Severus es todo un caso, por eso lo amo XD.

**jess Granger s**: totalmente de acuerdo, de verdad no sé cómo hay gente que lo adora. Prometo que pensare en un final adecuado para él.

**Maboz: **gracias. Comentarios como los tuyos son los que me hacen querer continuar con la historia. Yo escribo los fics para divertirme y si con mis locuras puedo divertir a alguien más pues mucho mejor.

NOS VEMOS EN LA CONTINUACIÓN


End file.
